Fly With Me: G Series
by SailorStar9
Summary: The fifth book of the 'Fly With Me' saga, aka the G series. This series is DONE!
1. Prologue: Introducing Gear Chronicle

SailorStar9: And so, here begins G series arc of the anime and the fifth book of the 'Fly With Me' saga. (Sighs) For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Prologue: Introducing Gear Chronicle

* * *

"I'm thrilled you're into it." Kamui noted, Chrono having returned to Card Capital 2 the following day. "You're definitely a natural. Why haven't you played Vanguard before?"

"They didn't have it at the orphanage." Chrono replied.

"I see." Kamui noted and the two males peered closer at Chrono's deck.

"What is this?" Chrono wondered. "Why did it come to me?"

"It was in your cubbyhole, right?" Kamui reminded.

"Does that sort of thing happen?" Chrono wondered. "In the Vanguard world?"

"No, no, no." Kamui shook his head. "I tried asking a few acquaintances, too." he showed Chrono the messages he had posted onto the Card Capital chat group earlier.

'Miwa, locking up is really tough. Is there a trick to it?' was Kamui first message to Miwa.

'You just have to get used to it.' was Miwa's reply. 'I'll show by soon to show you how it's done.'

'Thank you!' Kamui replied back.

'Well, good luck.' Aichi had somehow entered the conversation.

'By the way, onii-san,' Kamui directed his next message to Aichi. 'Today, I encountered a new clan I've never seen before.'

'Huh.' Aichi answered. 'What kind of clan?'

'It's call Gear Chronicle.' Kamui messaged back. 'Do you know anything about it?'

'I never heard of it.' Aichi admitted. 'Do you know about it, Kai?'

'Nope.' Kai answered.

'Has anyone asked Ibuki about this?' Ami posted a question.

'…' came Kamui's, Aichi's and Kai's unison reply.

Ami replied with a 'Banging head on wall' emoticon, followed by a message, 'Next time, stop flooding me with messages while I'm in the lecture hall, guys. And Miwa, I'd better not come back and find out you got Minako pregnant.'

'Yes madam!' Miwa answered, with a 'Cool sunglasses' emoticon attached to the back.

"But nobody knows of this clan." Kamui stated.

* * *

Time passes...

"Are you nervous, Young Master?" Iwakura asked, driving Shion to the dinner party.

"Yes, since I'm going to this party on Dad's behalf." Shion admitted, adjusting his bow-tie. "But no worries. As a Kiba, I'll do a good job."

* * *

"Well, Shion." the party organizer greeted the teenager. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." Shion bowed. "My father sends his best regards."

"Don't worry about the stiff formalities." the middle-aged man assured. "I want you to have fun at the party. Come on." he led the boy off. "I'll introduce you to someone. Shion, this is the new Kozuki Clan head, Kozuki Ami. Ami, this is the heir to the Kiba family, Kiba Shion."

"Kozuki-dono." Shion greeted the esteemed family head.

"Kiba-san." Ami returned the greeting.

"How is your grandfather?" Shion inquired, both youngsters taking a drink each from a passing waiter.

"He's the acting head of the Clan Council." Ami took a sip of her mock cocktail.

"Long time no see, Shion!" Karasumori Yuya called out to the blond, interrupting the pending conversation.

"Yuya?" Shion recognized the Karakorum family heir.

"You're here, too?" even the party organizer was surprised.

"Yes, my father had pressing business, so I'm here in his stead to represent the Karasumori family. " Yuya replied.

"Please excuse me, Kozuki-dono." Shion apologized. "Though, I'll be honored if you'll save a dance for me later."

"Of course." Ami nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Angel Feather Tutor

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 1: Angel Feather Tutor

* * *

In the Anjou household after Team TRY 3's utter defeat against Team Demise...

"We haven't fought at home for a long time." Mamoru looked at his sister from across the dining table.

"Since you're home, I figured I'd better take advantage of it and have you train me." Tokoha replied. "There's someone I want to pass up."

"You mean Hashima Rin, right?" Mamoru asked.

"You knew?" Tokoha blinked.

"Yeah, I fought her once, long ago." Mamoru admitted. "The result may have hurt her."

"So that's why she picks on me." Tokoha realized.

"It seems she hasn't treated you well." Mamoru noted.

"I'm okay." Tokoha assured. "It might have started with you, but I'm the one who's going to fight Hashima Rin."

"All right." Mamoru nodded. "Then, I'll introduce you to someone who also uses Angel Feather; she will be your tutor."

"Nii-san?" Tokoha blinked in confusion. "She?" she echoed.

"Wait a moment." Mamoru left the dining table to boot up his laptop. "Ami-san." he greeted the medical student on the other end of the open chat window. "I need to ask for a favor."

* * *

"Hashima Rin, huh?" Ami pulled out the dossier she had accumulated about fellow Angel Feather fighters. "And you want me to train your sister to fight her."

"Yes." Mamoru replied. "Can you?"

"Please keep in mind that my play style is completely different from Hashima Rin's style." Ami reminded.

"It doesn't matter." Mamoru assured. "Can you?"

"Very well." Ami agreed. "Set up the online game platform and have her create an account. I'll log into my account as well."

"Thanks." Mamoru nodded. "Tokoha." he went to get his sister.

* * *

"You're... Kozuki Ami." Tokoha breathed in shock, unable to believe that one of the best Angel Feather players would be tutoring her personally.

"Anjou Tokoha, I assume." Ami greeted the younger player.

"Yes..." Tokoha took a seat in front of her desktop computer.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Ami settled in.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Attack!" Ami ended the first fight in under ten minutes.

"I lost again." Tokoha whined. "One more time!"

"Attack!" the second round ended in a little over ten minutes, with the win to Ami once again.

"I'm not done yet!" Tokoha was adamant.

"Attack!" the third round went to Ami again.

"I'm gonna win the next time." Tokoha swore.

"That's the look I'm looking for." Ami smiled. "I'm going to use my _real_ G Guardian this time. The stride skill of Ahsha can call a rear-guard with the same name as its stride skill." she lectured. "But if there isn't a strong card out when it strides, you can't fully utilize it. If the rear-guard is attacked, do all that you can to guard it."

"Got it." Tokoha nodded. "I'll try it out. Sparkling bud, now is the time to bloom. Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha, ride! Ahsha, attack!"

"Nice fight." Ami praised, Tokoha had finally won the fight.

"I won!" Tokoha cheered.

"Tokoha, can you get Mamoru on the line?" Ami requested, cutting the younger girl's cheer off.

"Okay." Tokoha nodded. "Nii-san!"

* * *

"I'm sorry for troubling you at a time like this." Mamoru apologized, once he was on the other side of the game platform chat room.

"Don't worry about it." Ami assured. "It was a fun fight and I get to take my mind off schoolwork for a while. She's ready, Mamoru."

"I see." Mamoru nodded. "Thanks again."

* * *

"I thought I'll give you this when the training is over." Mamoru handed Tokoha the 'Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha' card. "Even Ami assured you're ready for this."

"Ahsha's future..." Tokoha gasped in shock.

"You won it with your ability, Tokoha." Mamoru stated. "Remember what Ami has taught you."

"Yes!" Tokoha nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Night Before The Showdown

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Oh, I _am_ following the chronological events in G series. Anyway, Ami is also involved in Plan G; she will make her official appearance in this Chapter aka GIRS Crisis episode 22 with Christopher Lo.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 2: Night Before The Showdown

* * *

Time passes...

Ibuki was standing on a rooftop, overseeing the night sky as he sent a mass text to his associates. 'As I told you last time, Plan-G starts now.'

* * *

Kamui was napping on the subway train when he received the text message.

* * *

Ren was lounging in his office when the text came in.

* * *

In France, it was in the early evening when Kai got the message.

* * *

Ami was researching for her mid-semester thesis in the German National Library of Medicine in Cologne when her Blackberry vibrated, indicating the new message.

* * *

Aichi was still on campus in Yale University when Ibuki's message came in.

* * *

About three months later, after the Generation Quest was over...

"I want to know everyone's decision." Ibuki stated the group meeting on the night before the Ultimate Stage. "Whether or not we can entrust TRY 3 with everything, going forward."

"They don't have much experience." Kai admitted, seated on the armchair in the middle of the meeting room. "If we're just talking about raw ability, the people assembled here are far and away superior. But, that's exactly why it's worth taking a chance on them. In this short period of time, they've grown to a level beyond what we imagined. I sense they have possibilities and the will to realize them."

"Knowing them, they can do it." Miwa agreed, leaning against the wall in the back of the room.

"Not to mention, from what I've heard, they have greater teamwork compared to a certain _other_ team I'd rather not name." Ami pointed out, she, Jamie and Team Dreadnought had appeared on three separate screens in the back wall.

"Then, we'll have TRY 3 challenge the final hurdle." Ibuki concluded. "Activating GIRS Crisis while participating in the final stage."

* * *

The next day...

"The Stride Force conversion rate is at 92%." Tetsu reported in the control center. "I think this is about the limit."

"At this level, there are no practical issues." Ibuki noted. "We do have a problem with the speed of transmission, though."

"At the moment, we've barely reached out target level." Asaka remarked. "I'm pretty sure we can pull off breaking through the expected barrier and determining his position, but at about the same time, Myoujin's side will probably finish summoning the final unit."

"Excuse us." Christopher entered with Mamoru. "Coming in."

"Christopher Lo?" Asaka gasped.

"I do hope there's an extra computer for me." Ami entered the control room behind Christopher and Mamoru.

"Kozuki Ami..." Tetsu was surprised. "But I thought you were still in Berlin. What are you doing back in Japan?"

"I'm still on semester break." Ami replied.

"Let us borrow your keyboard for a minute." Christopher walked over to Asaka's computer.

"What are you doing?" Asaka stammered as Christopher pushed her aside.

"You did some good work here." Christopher noted. "I guess we can give you a passing grade. But this transmission speed..."

"While you're trying to pin down Myoujin's location, he'd have summoned the final unit with the Stride Force he has collected." Ami reasoned. "We came here bringing a present." she pulled out the thumb-drive she and Christopher had been collaborating on.

"Consider this an upgrade." Christopher inserted the thumb-drive into the USB port. "It's okay. Just leave this to us."

"Wait, Asaka." Tetsu stopped her protests. "That's... certainly, with this, our attack will be many times... no, make that dozen of times faster."

* * *

Later that afternoon...

"Systems all green." Asaka reported, already set up another two computer terminals for Christopher and Ami.

"GIRS Crisis... activated." Christopher gave the go-ahead, he and Ami hitting the 'Enter' button in unison.

* * *

"Sorry, this is disturbing your studies aboard." in the operations room, Ibuki made his call. "In the end, I have to put you in charge of what's happening over there."

"It's for the sake of Vanguard." Aichi assured, standing in front of the Stride Force gathering point. "I've cleared up all the problems. If you give me the go signal, I'll get started. I'm not alone, either. I got it done with everyone's help."

"Sorry, but I'm grateful." Ibuki remarked and ended the call. _The power of imagination unleashed from fighters all over the world... it's converted into Stride Force through FICA and sent back and forth worldwide with GIRS. The GIRS System is in operation 24 hours a day, and nothing stops it._

* * *

 _We couldn't touch the control system with Myoujin in charge._ Back in the control room, Mamoru mused.

 _That's why we decided to destroy GIRS._ Christopher outlined their plan.

 _We're gathering an unheard-of amount of Stride Force, amplifying it and then inserting it into GIRS all at once._ Tetsu continued.

 _The overloaded GIRS will crush..._ Asaka added.

 _And just when it completely stops, we'll be able to measure just the Stride Force of the summoned units._ Ami finished.

* * *

 _That will give us Myoujin Ryuzu's location._ Ibuki completed the thought process.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. GIRS Crisis

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Oh no, I'm not doing every G series episode; that would be rather redundant since G series isn't centered on the original cast. Ami's role in Stride Gate arc would be rather minor, considering that, like Aichi, she is also studying overseas (in Germany), and her lectures start right after GRIS Crisis. She won't be physically present; like everyone else, she'd be sending her Vanguard avatar self to back TRY3 up in the final fight.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 3: GIRS Crisis

* * *

"Ready here." Ibuki spoke through his earpiece. "No problem with the system or terminal. How about over there?"

* * *

"The Stride Force's amplification program's final check is complete." Mamoru reported from the control room. "Now, it's up to whether we can gather enough Stride Force to destroy GIRS."

"All we can do is put our trust in them." Ibuki reminded.

 _Myoujin Ryuzu has been manipulating the Association._ Mamoru mused, as he watched the quartet work. _But there's still something I can do for the sake of Vanguard. Let's both do our best, Tokoha. For the sake of what we believe in._

* * *

"Nee-chan's serious." Miwa remarked, watching the fight from the sidelines with Ibuki. "It's been a while, but it looks like this is gonna be a good fight. That was entertaining." he grinned after Tokoha won the fight.

* * *

 _I can't afford to lose either._ Mamoru smiled, happy with his sister's win.

"I know we're in the middle of carrying out the plan." Ren noted, the screen showing the next fight: Kai vs. Shion. "But to be honest, I'm more interested in the fight right now."

* * *

"Royal Paladin's strong point is calling out rear-guards." Ibuki stated, watching the fight with Miwa. "While Kagero's specialty is retiring rear-guards. Two sides of the same coin."

"So, they're at each other's throats." Miwa noted. "He's not going to give up?" he mused amusedly as Shion activated his second Generation Stride. "In the last turn, he could've turned up Aerial Divine Knight to power up, but Shion took a chance and turned over Clotenus instead." he explained Shion's unexpected move.

"It was all so he could have five or more rear-guard units at the ready." Ibuki added. "Groundwork to grasp the future. Kai's guard is 56000."

"If he draws two triggers, he can break through." Miwa stated.

* * *

"We're entering the final stage, with the next fight, the third match." Tetsu declared. "Is everything ready?"

"The Stride Force conversion process is proceeding." Asaka reported. "It's currently at 67%."

"It approached critical point all at once." Mamoru was amazed.

"With this much, it'll overflow during the last stage of the match." Christopher pointed out. "We'll will increase the compression ratio and explosive power at the moment of crisis even more."

"Double-time?" Ami grinned at her fellow computer genius.

"Double-time." Christopher grinned back and their typing speed increased.

"Right now?" Mamoru blinked.

"We're talking about Stride Force here." Ami reminded. "We aren't wasting even a millimeter of it."

"They're showing us a succession of brilliant fights." Christopher agreed. "Don't we have a duty to respond in kind to that spirit?"

"Roger." Asaka gave herself a stretch. "Let's do everything we can."

* * *

"The countdown will begin with the last stage of the final match." Mamoru informed Ibuki.

* * *

"Roger." Ibuki acknowledged. "I'll place a device here, too." he told Miwa and the pair left for the operations room. "This GIRS is overflowing too." he informed Mamoru. "I don't think it'll hold out for long."

* * *

"Chris and Ami are doing everything they can to deal with it." Mamoru assured. "I bet our time limit is the next turn. I think they'll finish with the compression just in time."

"Stride Force is increasing even more." Tetsu reported.

"Stride Force is critical." Asaka declared, as the numbers shot up.

"GIRS Crisis countdown start." Mamoru gave the operation the go-ahead, both Christopher and Ami pressing the 'Enter' button in unison.

* * *

"Plan G, all fighters stand by." Ibuki gave the order. "Fighters' Card 2.0, boost on."

* * *

"200 seconds left." Mamoru informed. "60 seconds left. 58... 57... 56... 55... 54... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! GIRS Crisis activated!"

* * *

Somewhere in an open area in Europe...

"Let's go, amigos!" Jamie, with Gaillard and Neve by his side, activated their FICAs. "Accept our hearts. For the future of Vanguard."

* * *

Inside an enclosed dome within the United Sanctuary branch...

"I know you guys can do it." Ishida voiced, he and Komoi had also activated their FICAs. "Receive our image with all your might."

* * *

On a ship...

"Wind, roar more now than ever." Leon, with Jillian and Sharlene at his side, activated their FICAs. "Together with the feelings of every single fighter."

* * *

"I ride 'One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas'." Jamie manifested his avatar unit into the GIRS mainframe, along with Gaillard's, Neve's and Team Dreadnought's units. Taking charge, he broke his way through into one of the GIRS conveying pipes.

* * *

"Stride Force is being gathered from everywhere through the FICA 2.0 live feed." Asaka declared.

"This is like a festive of sorts." Ren remarked. "Shall we go, too? As tardiness will not be tolerated... ride."

* * *

"Blaster Dark Diablo." Ren's manifested unit stabbed its sword into one of the server pipes

* * *

"Ride!" Asaka, Ami, Christopher and Tetsu followed suit, manifesting their avatar units into the GIRS mainframe.

"I ride Dragonic Blademaster!" Mamoru took his turn.

* * *

"That's..." in 'Dragonic Blademaster's form, Mamoru landed on the pipe.

"Yes, the GIRS protection system." Christopher, in 'Honorary Professor, Chatnoir' form, confirmed. "It keeps the aggregate amount of Stride Force from going over the limit."

"In other words, it's a limiter." Ami, in 'Frontal Celestial, Mel'ejal' form, summarized.

"Then..." Tetsu, taking 'Demon World Marquis, Amon's form, stepped forward and blasted the constrictor binds with Asaka in 'Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier' form.

Mamoru and Christopher combined their attacks and took out the next couple of constrictor binds.

"It's a annoyance." Ren blasted away yet another row of constrictor rings.

"Begone!" Ami's arrow smashed through another row of rings.

"You're in the way, so I'm gonna blow you away!" Ishida, taking the form of 'True Eradicator, Finish Blow Dragon' cleared out another tow of binds.

"You're going to make a path for my amigos." Jamie slashed through the rings in front of him.

"Mow it down!" Leon, in 'Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon' form, blasted through the binds before him.

* * *

"They broke through the seventh and eighth line of defense." Ibuki remarked, with Miwa at his side.

"What do you say we lend a hand?" Miwa suggested. "Though, I'm quite surprised our prodigal princess' avatar is a Grade 2 'Frontal Celestial, Mel'ejal' and not 'Chief Nurse, Shamsiel'. Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno!"

* * *

"Begone." manifesting in 'Alter Ego Messiah's form, Ibuki joined forces with Miwa inside the pipe Ami had cleared.

* * *

In America...

"Stand up, my avatar." Aichi summoned Blaster Blade. "I ride Blaster Blade."

* * *

In 'Blaster Blade's form, Aichi manifested inside the GIRS mainframe, alongside with Ratie's and Team Caesar's avatars, with the rest of Team Q4 joining them seconds later. "Receive all our feelings." he raised his sword, channeling the gathered Stride Force. "Now, open up a new age with your own hands."

"Those are... the feelings of Vanguard fighters from around the world." in 'Blue Sky Knight, Altmile's form, Shion was stunned at the gathered Stride Force, Team TY 3 had also appeared inside the GIRS mainframe.

"Awesome." taking 'Chronodragon Nextage's form, Chrono gawked.

"Look at that." Tokoha, in 'Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha's form, pointed out.

"What the..." Chrono gasped as a black digitized snake appeared from the GIRS main server and opened its single eye.

"GIRS's safety." Shion realized. "An emergency circuit is in operation to forcibly evacuate the overloaded Stride Force."

"Not while we're around." Tokoha swore, the black snake then sank itself into one of the overloaded pipe servers to re-regulate the overflow. Charging forward, she slashed through the tendril attacking her.

Shion followed suit and was about attack when a laser beam from the safety snake's eye shot at him and forcing him to dodge the attack. "Chrono." he blinked when the redhead pulled him to safety.

"That was close." Chrono admitted, Tokoha joining them shortly after.

"We can't fight carelessly." Shion reminded. "The gathered Stride Force is on the line."

"I know." Chrono nodded. "And I have an idea. Let's go." without warning, he clashed straight through the server pipes. "There's no time. We'll shut it down with one strike."

"Yeah." both Shion and Tokoha readied themselves.

"For the sake of all the fighters." Tokoha banished her spear.

"For the sake of Vanguard's future." Shion poised with his twin swords.

"We'll destroy the whole thing." Chrono readied his shoulder gauntlets. "This is our..."

"GIRS Crisis!" Team TRY3 fired their weapons in unison, smashing through the GIRS safety sequence, vaporizing the digitized snake.

* * *

With the GIRS system now overloaded, the various servers crashed and exploded.

"The Stride Force gathering site is confirmed." Asaka reported, the red, blinking dot flashed on screen. "We've got a location."

* * *

"Yes!" Miwa whooped.

* * *

"And now, comes the hard part." Ami stated matter-of-factly.

"That's true." Ren proceeded to exit the control room. "Now comes the real challenge."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Storm Ryuzu's Lab!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: As for G NEXT and G Z, I'm currently re-watching both Seasons to get a good idea on what to do with Ami.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 4: Storm Ryuzu's Lab!

* * *

About two hours before the raid on Myoujin's hideout...

"Double espresso at a time like this?" came Kai's amused snort.

"You know jet-lag kicks my ass." Ami fired back, retrieving the paper cup from the vending machine.

"Too true." Kai smirked. "Why didn't you tell me you'll be here?" he brought his own black coffee.

"The upgrade on FICA is a collaboration with Christopher after all." Ami sipped her cuppa. "I figured it'll be better to see things all the way through."

"The takeout's here." Christopher poked his head into the vending station. "Am I... interrupting anything?" he grinned teasingly at the only official couple in the entire group.

"Nothing in particular." Ami shrugged.

* * *

"Transit vehicles are going through Musashinodai." at the controls, Asaka reported.

"We are at 3000 meters to the target point." Ami continued.

"No changes to the route." Tetsu added.

"We don't see the enemy's movements, either." Christopher informed Ren and Mamoru.

"Smooth sailing." Ren looked at the older Kagero user.

"Perhaps." Ami remarked.

In the end, we let them go. Mamoru mused. Meanwhile, I'm in a safe place. "I should have gone, too."

"No, you shouldn't." Christopher corrected. "There's something only you can do, Mamoru. By staying here, you can maintain your position and normalize the Association on the surface."

"You're also our 'trigger', Mamoru." Ami reminded.

"But..." Mamoru was skeptical.

"You don't have to worry about your sister and the guys." Ren assured.

"Kai, Ibuki and the rest are with them." Tetsu pointed out.

"There are also a lot of pros on the course prepared by the Souryu Foundation, too." Asaka stated.

"More importantly, knowing them, they'll be okay." Ren confirmed.

"Transit vehicles have reached the target point." Asaka reported once the alarm went off.

"And so, it begins..." Ren noted.

* * *

At the front gate of Myoujin's hideout...

Ibuki used his FICA to open the doors. "We're breaking in." he declared as the doors slid open.

* * *

"We're in!" Asaka informed, the tracking GPS indicating that the raiding group had entered the building. "No resistance from the enemy." she added.

"It's too quiet." Christopher pointed out.

"Indeed." Ami agreed.

* * *

"Kind of strange." unknown to the two computer geniuses, Miwa was echoing the same sentiments.

"This is how it was when I snuck into that last place." Kamui remarked. "So, I expect we'll get a reception from... yep, those guys." he grinned as the base's security robots manifested in front of them.

* * *

"They've encountered the enemy defense system." Asaka informed

"Robots." Ami drolled sarcastically. "How original."

* * *

"No sense holding back." Ishida cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"They've engaged the enemy robot guard force." Asaka reported.

"They broke through." Tetsu added.

"Keep going straight, Ibuki." Christopher instructed. "There's a strong response to the Stride Force there. The summoned units should be that way."

* * *

"This is..." Chrono gawked when the group arrived at the central summoning lab. "They're..."

"The summoned units!" Shion gasped.

"Seriously?" even Ishida was stunned.

"Secure them!" Ibuki ordered.

"Absolute justice is here!" Moriyama Hiroki interrupted, on top of a floating disc. "Don't move, villains. How dare you just storm in here? You're definitely not gentlemen."

"Who's this brat?" Ishida wondered. "Are you on Ryuzu's side?"

"I'm a member of the Company." Hiroki bragged. "And I'm not brat. Absolute justice! Absolute hero! I'm the envoy of justice, Moriyama Hiroki." he posed. "Scared?" he mocked. "I won't let you lay a finger on any of these units. I call on absolute defense." he activated the electronic defensive wall and summoned another wave of guard robots. "How's that? I'm the hero who's gonna save this world. And I'm not gonna let you goofballs stand in my way."

 _Ryuzu isn't here._ Ibuki noted.

"Go." Kai instructed

"Leave this to us." Miwa agreed.

"You guys go, too." Kamui told TRY 3.

"Katsuragi, you go, too." Kai ordered.

"Those guys will be fine." Kamui whined.

"Just go already." Miwa slapped the younger male on the back.

"They're our 'triggers'." Kai reminded.

"We're counting on you." Miwa winked. "So, how are we gonna secure these units?" he turned to his best friend. "We can't take that large thing home."

"Then, we'll have to occupy this facility." Kai concluded.

* * *

"Ibuki, Katsuragi, and TRY 3 are moving into the deepest area of the facility." Tetsu reported.

 _It's in your hands, Ibuki._ Mamoru prayed. _Capture Ryuzu, no matter whatever it takes._

"I've lost Ibuki!" Asaka gasped, the GPS signal on Ibuki's group vanished from the screen.

"I think they've blocked the transmission." Christopher guessed as he and Ami worked double-time to regain connection.

"Ibuki!" Tetsu shouted down the earpiece. "Can you hear me, Ibuki? No good. There's no response."

* * *

"What's going on?" Chrono wondered, finding himself with Ibuki and separated from everyone else. "Where is everybody?"

"Seems like they're blocking transmissions." Ibuki checked his earpiece.

"What the..." Chrono gaped when rectangular screens started appearing in front of them.

Ibuki frowned as a wheelchair-bound Myoujin then manifested before them. "Myoujin Ryuzu."

"It is good of you to come, my chosen ones." Myoujin greeted. "I have guided you here out of respect. GIRS Crisis... you have prevented me from summoning the final unit and pinned down my location. And yet, I'm disappointed. Ibuki Kouji, at the very end, you made a very foolish choice. You stormed into my castle at the head of a small arm, using physical violence in an attempt to gain control. There is nothing I hate more. I pity you people and despise you. Vanguard will change the world. The twelve Depend Cards are a testimony to my compact with Gear Chronicle's Zodiac Time Beasts. When they're all gathered, the power of the Zodiac Time Beasts will open the Stride Gate, allowing me to lead the world to a perfect future. A world without war, hatred, or sadness. A perfect world, maintained by reason and intelligence made manifest on Earth. This is my desire, this is my ideal, it is my 'justice'."

"How is this 'justice'?" Ibuki scoffed. "Manifesting a perfect world? It's utter nonsense. And my comrades are going to secure the summoned units."

* * *

With the security robots taken down, Kai and the others gathered in front of the summoned Zodiac Time Beasts.

"We're taking the units outta here." Ishida declared.

"Yikes." Hiroki gaped.

* * *

"We're also confiscating the Depend Cards." Ibuki declared. "Your ambition isn't going to be realized. Myoujin Ryuzu, I'm taking you into custody."

"Don't push your luck, youngster." Myoujin rebuked. "Are you sure you should be talking to me like that? Know your place. You will not destroy my ideal."

* * *

"What the..." Ishida gasped when the Zodiac Time Beasts started vanishing one by one. "What the heck is going on?"

"Remember this." Hiroki laughed. "Justice will always triumph over evil."

"Punk." Miwa growled as the blue-haired boy then moved away on his transporter disc.

* * *

"There is one more unit that I need to summon." Myoujin stated. "But first, let's have a trial. To see who is right, you or me. To show the truth about governing this world... it seems I'm near the end of my rope." he coughed out blood. "But even if this body is destroyed, my ideals will never die. 'For though a righteous man fail seven times, he rises again.'" he quoted, before taking his last breath and triggering the bombs he had implanted inside his wheelchair to burn his body away.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. The Company Acts

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: My pairings for this series are already decided beforehand. Besides, I don't do yaoi. (Deathpans)

Marineangemon aka Digimon muse: But yuri on the other hand...

Me: (Whacks muse on the head with the malleable plastic version of Amy Rose's hammer and locks her back into her cage) Don't mind her... (Nervous laugh) It's just that Am and Luna feel more 'couply' than Chrono and Kazuma.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter5: The Company Acts

* * *

Sometime after the raid...

"Ryuzu died, but his will is being carried on by a group of people who called themselves Company." Ibuki pored over the Company's members' photos with Mamoru. "Enishi Satoru, Moriyama Hiroki, Wakamizu Sousuke, Shinonome Shouma."

"Enishi, the Dark Zone Branch Chief has also disappeared." Mamoru picked up Enishi's picture. "Apparently, the staff of that branch can't be reached, either."

"I see." Ibuki noted. "Ryuzu was trying to use the power of the twelve summoned units to open the Stride Gate and realize a perfect world here."

"I wonder just what would've happened if that had become a reality." Mamoru mused.

"I don't know." Ibuki admitted. "But I have no doubt it'd have exposed the world to unprecedented danger."

"Right now, Chris is examining Ryuzu's lab." Mamoru supplied. "But most of the data have been deleted and it seems that he'll need a lot of time to retrieve it."

"The Company has the last Depend Card." Ibuki reminded. "No matter what, we have to find out where they are and where the other units were sent before the final one is awakened. Suzumgamori, Katsuragi, and the others are already on it. Kai and Ami flew back to Europe. Our comrades are pursuing the Company in their own bases of operation. We will track them down, no matter where in the world they're hiding."

"I'll carry out the role that was given to me." Mamoru promised. "I'll clear out the fraud and corruption Ryuzu left behind. I'll transform the Association into the organization it should be. First, we'll need to hold a meeting for all the branch chiefs. After that, trace the flow of funds that were misappropriated."

"For though a righteous man fail seven times, he rises again.'" Ibuki repeated Myoujin's quote.

"Even if a righteous man falls down seven times, he'll get up again." Mamoru translated. "But what does it mean here?"

"Those were Ryuzu's last words." Ibuki replied. "It's like a prophecy."

* * *

Time passes, in Germany...

Ami sighed as she shut her medical reference book, her mind going back to the vision that had came to her in a dream the previous night. _What did that vision mean?_ Her senses went on alert when a wave of 'Dark Zone' energy washed over the park she was in.

"Kozuki Ami, I presume?" Enishi Satoru stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding. "The reincarnation of Queen Isis of Cray?"

"And you are..." Ami asked.

"I am the former Dark Zone Branch Chief and member of the Company, Enishi Satoru." Enishi knelt before the reborn Queen. "I am upon orders from Myoujin Ryuzu to claim the Justice Star: we are in need of its power to summon the final Zodiac unit and bring about the perfect future." he got to his feet. "I will have you hand the Justice Star over!" he reached to grab Ami by the wrist. _What in the world is this power?_ He was taken aback when Ami ignited Harmonia's Cosmo, the redhead was grounded by the immense aura the older female emitted.

"Return to Myoujin Ryuzu." Harmonia ordered. "And tell him this: the fates between Earth and Cray are intertwined. By sacrificing Cray, he dooms Earth as well. The so-called perfect future he desires is nothing but an illusion."

"I..." Enishi stammered. "Understand. Please excuse me." he retreated.

* * *

After the attack on the Dragon Empire Branch by Chronobeat Buffalo...

Ibuki was walking down the streets when his cellphone rang. "Kai." he took the call.

"Are you okay?" said Kagero user asked.

"I'm being followed from place to place." Ibuki joked. "How about you?"

"About to have lunch." Kai replied.

"Since you called me, I assume something has happened." Ibuki concluded.

"The vast power of imagination," Kai answered. "I discovered a mass of Stride Force."

"The Zodiac..." Ibuki breathed. "Where? Kai?"

"There is a slight problem." Kai admitted.

"What is it?" Ibuki pressed.

* * *

Lounging on a bench along Champs Elysées, Kai answered, "It's in space."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Perfect Future

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: In this timeline, Ami's real identity is only known to the top echelons of FIVA which Myoujin Ryuzu was one of the founders; that and Chronofang Tiger told him about Isis. Harmonia... isn't exactly Sailor Moon-related per say; she's more of an expy of Kido Saori from Saint Seiya.

Favorite characters in G Series:

1) Taiyou: the underrated and underappreciated member of Team Striders; he went from newbie Cardfighter in Season 1 to becoming a pretty good Cardfighter by the time we get to the 'Stride Gate' arc, if his three fights against Hiroki were any indication. Now, if he could just let go of his Chrono-worship...

2) Miguel: The first Diffrider we meet, even though we didn't know _that_ at the point in time. He's the only Diffrider, other than Verno Fahrenheart, who doesn't have an ulterior motive. His interactions with Tokoha had me thinking; is it possible that Bushiroad _finally_ decided to give us romance in this series? But _no..._ they just had to kill him off right after he was introduced and sinking this ship faster than the Titanic.

Of the original cast, Kai, obviously. This guy... has gotten better at rehabilitating Royal Paladin users if his interactions with Shion in GIRS Crisis were any indication. He's obviously still feeling guilty about what happened in Link Joker as evidenced by him pulling Arata and Makoto off for special training. Now, if Shion could return his Asia Circuit jacket back... Bushiroad never addressed that, did they?

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 6: Perfect Future

* * *

"Myoujin Ryuzu!" Chrono glared, the cloned boy.

"Stride Gate released." Myoujin declared and activating the massive Stride Gate.

* * *

"Ryuzu, for the sake of the perfect future that you desire, all of the Planet Cray must be sacrificed." Chronofang Tiger droned. "However, this way, all conflict will disappear from Cray. Rather than lives that was lost in vain from an unending war, perfect happiness and its cornerstone are more noble, proper sacrifices, are they not? Isis-sama, with this, you'll be released from your suffering!" expanding his power, the Zodiac Time Beast activated his end of the portal.

* * *

"Now, show me." Myoujin announced. "The world I truly desire." at that, the massive pillar of rainbow-color light shot down from the Zodiac conversion mechanism and expanded outwards. "Stride Generation!"

* * *

"Stride matter is increasing rapidly." Christopher was at the controls, numerous alert screens popping up in front of him. "It blew past maximum values?"

* * *

"When the future of the entirety of Cray is converted by the Stride Gate, our imagination will become reality." Myoujin droned. "So, picture it. The perfect future that all of you desire."

As the Stride Gate's power expanded, people started dropping off to sleep as the energy wave washed over them.

* * *

Somewhere in France...

Kai had already sensed Ami tap into Harmonia's Cosmo. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before she _literally_ burnt herself out, the Kagero user hopped onto the next French TGV train to Berlin and thanking his foresight of having purchased a multi-country rail pass beforehand.

* * *

Somewhere in Germany...

Sensing Myoujin had opened the Stride Gate, Ami drew upon Harmonia's Cosmo in an attempt to slow down the Gate's expansion and causing her Cosmo to resonate with the Stride Gate's energy.

* * *

Before the Stride Gate...

Chrono had awoken from his dream, followed closely by Shion and Tokoha. Beside them, Am and Taiyou had also awoken.

"Kamui!" Shion tried to shake Kamui awake.

"Jamie!" Chrono was beside the Aqua Force user.

"That's right." Myoujin declared. "This is the perfect future that I'm going to create. The imaginary world that the Stride Gate brings is the next stage with which humanity is meant to proceed. There, sadness, hatred, and all pain will be eliminated. All people will be able to enjoy calm, rational, perfect lives."

"In other words, the perfect future means that everything in the world will be controlled by Ryuzu's imagination?" Shion realized.

"The world controlled by imagination?" Tokoha echoed.

"But why are we the only ones..." Taiyou wondered.

"Arbiters," Harmonia's voice sounded. "It is time for judgment. As your fates are intertwined, you have been chosen to bear the responsibility of breaking the shackles of imagination. There will be five fights that lead the path to destiny. When all of them are determined, the truth of the universe will decide on the ideal future."

"You mean we're going to decide the future, Ami?" Tokoha recognized her once-tutor's voice.

"That's why we're the only ones who are awake?" Shion breathed.

"I'll use my power to slow down the Stride Gate's expansion." Harmonia informed. "Everyone, I'm counting on you."

"Where did Ibuki go?" Chrono looked around to see the Messiah user missing.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Next Stage

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 7: Next Stage

* * *

"So, they have broken through my imagination and awakened." Myoujin mused, seeing the five awakened Cardfighters. "Did they have help, or... it matters not. The Gate is already open. This 'Tower of Light' is a space that leads to the truth of the universe. If our thoughts go through, even once, the truth will recognize the Stride Gate and the perfect future will be complete. Come. We shall settle fate, and with this hand, I will decide the future."

* * *

"I see." Christopher noted, after the five teenagers informed him what had occurred from Tokoha's smartphone. "So this is what Myoujin Ryuzu is after. All the people who are touched by the light of the Stride Gate have probably been captured by an imaginary world that materializes the future they want. That source of that is the Planet Cray's future potential. In other words, all the life force of everything that lives on Cray: the planet's life is being snatched from the roots and converted into a Stride Gate, sustained by a gigantic imaginary world. At this rate, the Stride Gate will eventually engulf the entire world."

* * *

"Then the world will be swallowed up by the ideal Ryuzu imagined." Shion realized.

* * *

"He hated violence." Christopher added. "I'm sure whatever disagrees with his thoughts will be erased from his imaginary world. It's the completion of the quietest world takeover in history."

* * *

"The heck with that!" Chrono snapped. "He'd do that, even though it means putting all lives on Cray at risk?"

"Acting on his own, even though it means the destruction of another world?" even Tokoha was furious. "Not if I can help it."

* * *

"Both the Planet Cray and our world are inside that tower of light." Christopher informed. "The Stride Force has intertwined the space-time of both worlds. I'm sure your imaginations are reflected there in extremely realistic forms. Anything can happen. Not to worry; I'm sure Kozuki Ami has already started to act."

* * *

"Ami-shishou?" Tokoha echoed.

"Kozuki-dono?" even Shion was surprised. "Why has she..."

* * *

"Didn't you know?" Christopher asked. "She's actually..."

* * *

"The ruler of Planet Cray?" Chrono was shocked. "But Tokoha," he looked at the Neo Nectar user. "Shishou?" he teased.

"Nii-san arranged for her to tutor me for my rematch against Hashima Rin." Tokoha flushed.

* * *

"It seems this is as far as my support can go." Christopher realized the Stride Gate was about to engulf him and moments later, he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

After Taiyou's win against Hiroki...

 _Thank you, Asukawa Taiyou._ Harmonia passed her mental thanks once she sensed part of the Stride Gate's power diminish. _I knew I could trust the rest of you to stop Myoujin's ambitions._

* * *

Kai had arrived just as the Am vs Luna cardfight came to a conclusion.

With Luna back to normal, the 'Peacemaker' ability was no longer active and the power of the Stride Gate dwindled even further.

"Don't be reckless." Kai chided, catching the weakened woman in his arms. "Didn't all of us agree to let those kids handle this?"

"Cray is also my responsibility." Ami reminded, allowing Kai to sit her on a nearby stone bench.

"While that's true," Kai admitted. "But I'm sure you've felt those kids' immense emotions when your Cosmo resonated with the Stride Gate. Isn't it also our duty as adults to answer those emotions?"

"I didn't think it'd be possible for _you_ to out-argue me." Ami grinned.

"And we've been together for how long now?" Kai kissed her forehead. "I _know_ the way you think."

* * *

"What is this?" Christopher aroused from his slumber. "Did the overflowing Stride Force from the judgment fights call us back to reality from the imaginary world?"

* * *

At Card Capital 2, even Shin had also awoke.

* * *

"That's right, Chrono." Kamui grinned, pulling out his avatar card.

"The world the amigos choose is the world we believe in." Jamie had also pulled out his avatar card.

"Grasp a new world." in his avatar unit, Kamui rode into the light pillar with Jamie. "Grasp the path you believe in."

* * *

"Even if we can't be together, our thoughts are one." the wheel-chair bound Mamoru declared, the hospitalized Branch members were watching from the hospital roof. "A world connected to Vanguard is definitely not meaningless."

In unison, all six Branch members manifested their avatar units.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ground, even Team Trinity Dragon loaned their support via their respective avatar units.

* * *

"Tokoha, Am, Luna." Kumi joined the fight with her avatar unit. "Fight!"

* * *

"Stride Force is gathering from fighters all over the world." Christopher was astounded. "We didn't make a mistake with our choice entrusting this to you guys." manifesting his avatar unit, he, too joined in the fight.

* * *

At the demolished United Sanctuary Branch...

In her avatar unit, Asaka knelt before Ren's avatar, before they were joined by Team Dreadnought's avatars.

* * *

In the sky, in Blader Blade's form, Aichi flew through the air. Turning, he spotted Kai's newest Dragonic Overlord beside him, with Ami's avatar sitting on the Kagero unit's shoulder. Dragonic Overlord then closed the distance, the trio were quickly joined by the others, Ren's group included and they streaked into the light pillar.

* * *

"He really has developed into a good fighter." Shin mused, joining the fight as well. "Master, that's your son."

* * *

Elsewhere in a desert, Rive had also manifested his avatar unit to join in the fight.

"Thanks for the lift." Isis beamed at her 'transport', disengaging her Vanguard unit once they returned back to their units' forms at the base of the light pillar. "Now, if all of you would excuse me, I have a certain _feline_ to chastise."

"Someone is in trouble!" in Blaster Dark Diablo's form, Ren grinned mischievously as the Cray Queen teleported herself to where the Zodiac Time Beasts were.

* * *

Isis had arrived just as the Chrono vs. Myoujin fight was ending, the influx of Stride Force generated by the fight had destroyed the Stride Gate system.

"The truth of the universe chose you?" Myoujin snapped in disbelief. "Why?"

"You believed in the power of imagination lesser than anyone else, Myoujin." Isis walked towards the pair of combatants, every bit as regal as she once was. "What is there to look forward to if everything is perfect? What gave _you_ the right to take away the humans' free will to express themselves? What gave _you_ the right to deny humanity the choice to _choose_ their own future?"

* * *

"The energy influx from the Planet Cray stopped?" Christopher was furiously typing away. "The Stride Gate system has begun to self-destruct. Is the power pumped from the Planet Cray trying to be returned?"

* * *

"You..." Chrono gaped at the deity-like female.

"You're right, Isis-dono." Myoujin admitted. "When did it begin? Trying to save the world with the power of imagination... but even though I dreamed of a world without pain or violence, in actuality, I didn't balk at using violence as a method. I was no better. I didn't have faith in myself. It's your victory, Lady Isis. The Zodiac Time Beasts are released. This space will also be destroyed in a matter of moments. My fate is tied to this Stride Gate. I have made many sacrifices to get here. I'm not allowed to go back. I fought and lost." he was raised to the front of the Stride Gate mechanism. "I have no regrets."

"Zodiac Time Beasts: Age Reverse." Isis intoned, invoking one of the Zodiac Time Beasts' combination spells.

Upon invocation, the twelve Time Beasts emerged from their respective seals and wrapped Myoujin in their grasps. Taking him between the gear-shaped portal, they shrunk him into an infant.

"Judgment has been rendered." Isis turned to Chrono, handing him the baby Myoujin as the gear Gate shattered. "The truth of the universe decreed his fate: a future to walk together with people to experience suffering and indecision together.; a future to seize his path once more. Chronofang Tiger." she cast a rebuking gaze at the Time Beast kneeling beside her. "You were one of the main reasons for this. How do you plead your case?"

"I have nothing to say in my defense." the Tiger Zodiac confessed. "And accept any punishment."

"Very well." Isis nodded and reached out a hand, shrinking Chronofang Tiger and turning him into a Vanguard card. "Chrono," she handed the 'Chrono Tigar' card to the gaping teenager. "Please take care of this child."

"Yeah..." Chrono nodded mutely, the rest of the Time Beasts then revealed themselves.

"Chrono Dan." Isis stepped aside and let the mini dragon.

"Thank you, Chrono." Chrono Dan floated forward. "Because of you, we can also return to the world where we belong."

"Are you going back to Planet Cray?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah." Chrono Dan nodded. "Now that Isis-heika has been reborn on Earth, we can be rest assured that peace has returned to Planet Cray. The Stride Gate will close soon. The power of fate that connects the two planets will also return to normal. And the time-space passage that formed between us will disappear. All of us are going to the Planet Cray's 'present'. I... ten years ago, that day..." he glowed a rainbow-color. "I'm going to return there once more and redo the ten years that I missed because of coming to this planet. Then, if I grow into my rightful form, I'm sure to come back to you."

"It's time." Isis looked up at the bright portal above them. "Everyone," she addressed the Zodiac Time Beasts. "I'm glad to have met all of you once again. Take care." she smiled as the twelve Zodiac vanished through the time portal.

* * *

With the time portal disappearing, Chrono was transported back to the ground.

* * *

"It's over." resting her head on Kai's shoulder, Ami commented.

"For now." Kai agreed. "How about we grab an early dinner?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Return of the Vanguard!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako, hinted!Ibuki/Makoto

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 8: Return of the Vanguard!

* * *

"Yo." Kai greeted the arriving Ami at the airport.

"Hey." Ami planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Shall we go?" Kai took her overnight bag.

* * *

"Working on your term-end thesis already?" in the driver's seat, Kai was not too amused to see his partner hunched over a laptop and clicking away.

"No," Ami replied, pressing the left button of her laptop touch-pad. "Just checking on the status of my patents."

"Patents?" Kai echoed, turning a left corner. "Don't tell me... the anesthesia a couple of years ago..."

"Yup." Ami grinned, keeping her laptop.

* * *

"Welcome back!" the group gathered in Card Capital chorused when the door slid open.

"What, it's just you two." Kamui was disappointed when Kai and Ami entered the card shop.

"What do you mean 'just'?" Kai questioned.

"Oi, what's up with that lackluster reaction?" Ami chided. "It's been a while, Sub-Manager." she scratched the cat at the back of his ears. "Here." she reached into a side pocket of her bag and pulled out a bag of kitty treats.

"You guys have such bad timing." Ishida complained.

"Dragged into this?" Chrono gave the two older fighters a look.

"Shindou Chrono." Ami turned to the Gear Chronicle user. "I haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself back in the Stride Gate. I'm Kozuki Ami, fourth year medical student at the Free University of Berlin. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Me too." Chrono took the older woman's hand. _Even Kai is here._ He wondered, the older pair leaning against a wall. _Why is the top fighter of the Euro League here? Did they come just to meet this person?_

"Just one and a half more year until graduation, Ami." Miwa reminded impishly. "So, when are you two getting married?"

"I could ask the same." Ami fired back. "When are you _and_ Minako getting married?"

"Rather than interrogating me about that, Ami," Miwa diverted the subject. "You should be more worried about your other girl-friend, Kino Makoto. Rumor has it that she and Ibuki..." he trailed off when Ami's death glare trained on him.

"Miwa..." Ami glared at the stammering blond as she stomped over to him. "Start. Talking."

 _Kai, help!_ Miwa sent a panicked look at the smug brunette against the wall.

"You're on your own, Miwa." Kai smirked.

"He's late." Kamui looked at his watch after Miwa spilled whatever he knew about Ibuki and Makoto's 'romance'. "Maybe he got lost somewhere."

"He wouldn't get lost." Misaki assured. "Calm down."

"Shall we go pick him up?" Komoi wondered.

"He's not an elementary school kid." Ishida pointed out.

"I'll go look for him after all." Kamui was already on the move.

"Kamui," Ami interjected. "He should be here right about... now."

As if on cue, the door slid open to reveal Aichi.

"I'm back." the blue-haired male entered the shop.

"It's Aichi." Ishida stammered.

"There's no mistake this time." Morikawa grinned.

"Aichi-onii-san." Kamui gushed.

"Welcome back, Aichi." everyone chorused.

"Onii-san, welcome back!" Kamui hugged Aichi.

"I'm home, Kamui." Aichi smiled. "I'm back, Misaki. I'm home, Kai."

"Team Q4 is back again." Miwa smiled.

"Indeed." Ami agreed, stepping back. "You still haven't answered my question, Miwa. When are you and Minako getting married?"

"Er..." Miwa looked away.

"You're..." Aichi walked towards Chrono. "Shindou Chrono, right?"

"Yes." Chrono nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Aichi reached out his hand. "I'm Sendou Aichi. I always hear about you from Kamui."

"We'll see you later." Kai led Ami out of the shop.

"Kai," Aichi voiced. "Don't get into any fights."

"I'll make sure he won't." Ami jabbed her lover's side with an elbow and ignoring Kai's affronted look at her.

* * *

"Miwa is right, you know." Kai looked at his long-term lover as he drove to the Tatsunagi mansion. "We really should consider marriage."

"Do you want to?" Ami asked. "You _do_ know that Ibuki intends for me to take over the United Sanctuary Branch hospital after I graduate, right?"

"And thus, your choice in Sports Medicine as your elective module in third year." Kai concluded. "We're here." he pulled to a stop in front of the Tatsunagi mansion.

"It's been a while since I was here." Ami stepped out of the car. "Leave the formalities to me."

"Right." Kai nodded and drove off to pick the others up at Card Capital 2.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Diffrider

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako, hinted!Ibuki/Makoto

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 9: Diffrider

* * *

In Nome's music room...

Nome and Ami were playing a 'Moonlight Sonata' duet on the piano and standing harp.

"Nome-sama?" one of the Tatsunagi maid-servants entered the room. "The rest of your guests will be arriving soon."

"It's that time already?" Nome wondered. "I apologize for cutting the duet short, Kozuki-sama." he looked at the clan head. "Destiny is about to start moving. At last..."

* * *

"It's like Shion's place." Chrono gawked at the mansion.

"The Tatsunagi has a huge presence in Asia." Ibuki explained.

* * *

"Nome-sama, your guests are here." the maid-servant brought the group in.

"Welcome to my observation room." Nome declared, popping a party cracker.

"You couldn't have stopped him?" Ibuki gave the mildly amused Ami a look.

"I'm sorry, but he insisted." Ami grinned widely.

"Seems that the all-stars have gathered today." Nome noted. "The one who listens to the prayers of the Messiah's Vanguards and his friends. And," he beamed at Chrono. "The Gear Chronicle Singularity." snapping his fingers, he activated the security system of the mansion, turning the room into complete darkness as a projector then appeared in front of them. "Now, please ask your questions." he offered, turning the room's backdrop into space littered with planets. "I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"That is the gist of the situation." Ibuki summarized.

"The souls coming here from the Planet Cray..." Nome mused. "I see. Different World Rider; also known as Diffrider. The dream you saw is happening in reality now, Ibuki Kouji. Crossing time and space from Planet Cray, the Units who travel to this world do indeed exist. About a year ago, there was an event where a passageway, a Stride Gate between the two worlds happened. You were there, so of course you know of this. Thanks to your efforts, the gate was destroyed. However, the time and space disrupted by this event won't return to normal so easily. The two worlds are now closer than they have ever been. If you form a strong enough image of them, Planet Cray's Units can take over a person's body in this world. In other words, they can Diffride. Connections formed by imaging; this happens between Units that you call your Avatars: Units that harmonize with fighters the Unit crosses space and time, summoned by the fighters and if the fighter agrees to it, a Diffride occurs and they become one being. You, for example." he turned to Chrono. "Chronojet Dragon and you." his attention was trained on Aichi. "Aside from Blaster Blade, cannot Diffride with any other Unit."

"What is their goal?" Kai asked. "Why are Cray's Units desperate enough to come here that they'd use our bodies?"

"Who knows?" Nome shrugged. "I am an observer. Even if I see what is happening, I cannot see inside their hearts. You needn't worry about most of time. Some are simply curious or have an adventurous spirit to see a new world."

"You're saying they're here as tourists?" Kamui wondered.

"That might be the case." Nome agreed.

"Like the late Miguel Torres and 'Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero'." Ami mused. She sighed when she saw the gaping looks the others were giving her. "After Miguel died and the Diffride came undone, 'Antero' pleaded to me not to be returned to Cray: he had sworn an Eternal Protection Vow to 'Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha's Vanguard."

"Tokoha?" Chrono echoed.

"Yes." Ami nodded. "He activated 'The Musketeer Code'; I had no choice but to agree."

"However," Nome turned their attention back. "Exceptions exist everywhere."

"Onimaru Kazumi." Ibuki frowned.

"Bullseye." Nome beamed. "The Units that is his Avatar is 'Stealth Dragon, Shiranui', succeeded in Diffriding without Kazumi's consent and has taken his place. Onimaru Kazumi has no say in the matter. What you see is Shiranui itself, who has simply taken Onimaru Kazumi's form. Almost all the Units that live on the Planet Cray are under the divine protection of their creator, the Messiah. This remains the same even when they cross space and time to Diffride. However, Shiranui has cut itself from that protection. And though some means unknown, succeeded in Diffriding. And just the other day, guided by Shiranui, one more evil soul came to this world and Diffrided with a fighter: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon, Hoshizaki Noa's favorite Unit."

"Chaos Breaker..." Kai hissed, recalling what had happened during Link Joker. Ami rested a comforting hand on his clutched fist, the brunette took in a breath and released the fist.

"There's no way those guys would come here just to visit." Kamui concluded, ignoring the couple's byplay. "What are they planning? Are the guys on Onimaru's team their allies?"

"What's wrong with you?" Chrono demanded after Nome simply shrugged. "You're talking as if this has nothing to do with you. If you know about something as important as this, you should have said so sooner."

"If you had asked, I would have." Nome assured. "I would tell you and Onimaru Kazumi. Anyone at all. I am an observer, you see. I'm not on anyone's side, I'm not anyone's enemy. My role is to do nothing. The power of destiny surrounding the two worlds, the truth of the universe; these concepts are too big for us puny humans to understand. An absolute power, similar to the law of physics, Vanguard has moved to a level where even we can understand it and by imaging, we can transform truth and destiny Sendou Aichi, with your peerless imaging, you can listen to your Units' prayer through your Vanguard. You have the power of guide destiny. And Shindou Chrono, you yourself have no special power. However, the connection you have formed with your Units, have become a singularity. We Tatsunagi are the concert masters. We have given you, who play the music of destiny a starting note. That is our only duty. The previous head of the family, my younger brother was not content with that. His abilities were too strong and he was too kind. Because of this, he caused further disruption to this world. You Vanguard fighters are the only ones who can change destiny. To know what the Diffriders' goals are, you will have to seek them out ourselves. For now, the Units affiliated with the fighters in the second stage have no evil presence. In the U20 from now, you can safely assume that there will be no more like Hoshizaki Noa."

"I see." Ibuki noted.

"However, I cannot believe Shiranui and the others would enter U20 without some purpose in mind." Nome noted. "If you wish to continue, please be careful." with another snap of his fingers, he reverted the room back to normal.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, having dropped off Aichi and Kamui at Misaki's place after dropping off Chrono and Ibuki by the roadside.

"Nothing." Ami looked out of the car window, Kai having taken a second trip back to the Tatsunagi mansion to pick her up.

"What was so serious that you have to kick all of us out just to ask Tatsunagi Nome about?" Kai was not convinced.

"Toshiki, just..." Ami sighed. "Let it go for now, please. Tatsunagi Nome gave me an ambiguous answer and I need time to dig into Isis' memories to confirm my suspicions."

"Very well." Kai relented, the rest of the drive back to Misaki's place was in relative silence.

* * *

"We'll be going now." Kai informed the gathered group as he and Ami prepared to take off.

"Sorry, I'm counting on you." Ibuki apologized.

* * *

"You're still feeling guilty about Link Joker." Ami concluded, once they entered the rented car.

Kai simply remained silent as he drove them to the airport.

* * *

At the rather deserted airport...

"I've decided." Arata stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "Let's search for Noa. We can't just go back without him. I don't know what happened to him, but we can't leave him."

"You're right." Makoto agreed. "We're destined teammates after all."

"We're going to search for Hoshizaki Noa." Kai approached the shell-shocked teenagers.

"And so you boys know, I won't be sticking around for long." Ami added. "My winter semester starts next week."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Noa Moves

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 10: Noa Moves

* * *

"It's Ibuki." Ibuki took the call on the evening after the U20 semi-finals. "What is it, Kai?"

* * *

In Singapore...

"I was a little too late." Kai replied. "Hoshizaki Noa has already left the country. He's headed for Japan. His aim is to..."

* * *

"What?" Ibuki breathed.

* * *

"And there's another piece of information that worries me." Kai added. "I'll look into that."

"I understand." Ibuki noted. "I'll deal with Hoshizaki Noa here."

* * *

Later that night...

 _I can hear a voice calling me again._ Kanzaki looked at the starry sky. "Why don't you finally show yourself?" he questioned. "Is it you who called me?" he looked at Noa who had walked out of the rock he was hiding under.

"That's right." Noa replied. "But the voice you heard isn't mine. The resonance of souls across time and space. It's the call of your other self." pulling up his sleeve that covered his Diffride Mark, he showed the symbol of Kanzaki. "Offer your body to my brethren, human." he activated the Diffriding ritual. "Come, by the guidance of my master, to the vessel of your other self. Different World Ride. Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt. Now, share your body with your other self."

"I... won't forgive..." Kanzaki hissed, fighting off the Diffride. "Anyone who defiles my Vanguard. Even if that person is my other self." with sheer willpower, he overcame the Diffride, the shockwave sending Noa into the nearby river.

"I can't believe it." Noa was stunned. "He rejected the Diffride with his willpower. This human is interesting. I don't want to let him go." he summoned his brainwashed guards.

Just then, Ibuki crashed in on his motorcycle.

"The Messiah's Vanguard." Noa noted. "You want to chase me?"

"I can't let you do as you please with this world or Vanguard." Ibuki swore.

"You're cute, too." Noa chuckled. "Getting angry like that. I would love to fight you, but unfortunately, it's not the time to fight you yet." he pulled a retreat.

* * *

Almost right after the failed Diffride...

"Isis-heika." 'Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt' manifested in soul form before the Cray Queen.

"You're..." Isis trailed. "Kanzaki Yuichirou's Avatar Unit."

"Yes." the Abyss Dragon Unit replied. "My Vanguard and I... were almost Diffrided earlier, by Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon."

"Hoshizaki Noa, huh..." Isis mused.

"Isis-heika, please be forewarned." the Grade 3 Shadow Paladin Unit cautioned. "I fear that Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon and his associates are searching for potential Apostles candidates."

"It can't be..." Isis breathed. "Has the seal on 'Evil God Bishop, Gastille' been broken? Then, the Zeroth Dragons too..."

* * *

The next day...

"I hope this is a convenient time, Ibuki." Ami placed a call to the U20 sponsor. "Hoshizaki Noa failed in Diffriding Kanzaki Yuichirou last night, didn't he?"

"How did you know?" Ibuki pressed.

"''Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt' appeared before Isis after the failed Diffride." Ami replied. "And the news he brings isn't good; I think the Diffriders are searching for potential Apostles candidates."

"Apostles?" Ibuki echoed.

"The Apostles... Gyze's worshipers, they see it as their sacred duty to resurrect Gyze." Ami continued softly. "Back then, Queen Isis sealed 'Evil God Bishop, Gastille' to prevent the resurrection of 'Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze' at the cost of her life, and now, after so long, I'm afraid 'Gastille's seal has been broken."

* * *

After Verno and 'Prime Beauty, Amaruda's Diffride came undone after Verno's unofficial fight against Tokoha...

"Isis-sama, I..." 'Amaruda' knelt before the reborn Queen, her bow rested by her side.

"I know." Isis assured, hovering a hand over the Grade 3 Unit's head. "'Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt' had already warned me; Gyze's Apostles are on the move. Can I count on your aid for the battles ahead, 'Amaruda'?"

"Yes." the Genesis Unit bowed lower and returned to Cray.

* * *

After the Chrono vs. Kazuma fight...

"Stealth Dragon, Shiranui', huh?" Isis noted, as the said Unit manifested behind her. "Why?" she turned to the Grade 3 Unit. "Why couldn't you have waited for my return, Shiranui? Did you and your brethren such little faith in me that you would truly believe I would've abandoned you?"

"Isis-sama, I..." the Abyss Dragon looked away. "I offer no explanation."

"And yet, you believed the words of my killer." Isis pointed out.

"'Gastille' did...?" Shiranui gasped.

"Can I count on your aid once more, my ANBU Leader?" Isis knelt before the Nubatama Unit.

"Isis-sama, I... we, the Nubatama, do not deserve a second chance like this." Shiranui protested.

"No." Isis corrected. "The fights from henceforth would determine the destinies of _both_ Cray and Earth; if Gyze is truly revived by the Apostles..."

"I understand, Isis-sama." Shiranui stated. "I myself and what's left of my brethren will _not_ waste this chance. Please be forewarned, the Apostles intend to use your life-force to revive the Zeroth Dragons."

"Thank you, Shiranui." Isis nodded and the Unit returned back to Cray.

"My, my, Shiranui is such a blabbermouth." Noa tsked, appearing before the reborn Queen after Shiranui vanished. "Can I have you return to Relics with me, little Queenie? We have need of your Godwave energy to revive the Zeroth Dragons."

Isis retaliated by manifesting Harmonia's Cosmo, to which Noa countered by manifesting Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon's malignant aura.

Team Dreadnought arrived too late to see Noa open a portal and Harmonia disappearing through it.

"Ibuki," Leon made his call. "We have a problem."

* * *

SailorStar9: Just in case anyone wonders, yes, I always intended for Ami/Harmonia to go down the 'damsel in distress' route in GZ. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Apostles' Plan Begins

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Just because Ami/Harmonia is a Goddess doesn't mean she's omnipotent; I class Harmonia as a mid-tier Goddess, compared to Athena/Kido Saori from Saint Seiya who's a top-tier Goddess. That's why Harmonia's pretty much out of her league (without her Kamui Robe) when it comes to enemies like Chaos Breaker Dragon and Gyze. The reason why Noa (Chaos Breaker Dragon) nabs Ami/Harmonia in the last episode is because Ami's past self (as Isis) had rendered the Zeroth Dragons powerless, turning them into black and white Vanguard cards and the Apostles require Harmonia's life-force to revive the Zeroth Dragons.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 11: The Apostles' Plan Begins

* * *

"How is your sleep?" Gastille, having Diffrided into Hibino Arte's body, approached the unconscious Cray Queen.

"You..." Ami stirred, finding herself bound to a Crucifix Cross. "Evil God Bishop, Gastille." she recognized the malignant eyes reflected from the eyes of the Dark Irregulars user.

"Right on point, little princess." Arte chuckled. "Can you guess where you are now?"

"Relics..." Ami breathed, already feeling the dimensional barrier reducing Harmonia's Cosmo to a tenth of its usual power. "These are..." she spotted the six white and black Vanguard cards floating in six separate cylinders each.

"The six Zeroth Dragons." Arte supplied. "Such delicious irony; we will have you revive them with your Godwave energy when it was you who rendered them into powerless cards. It's your destiny to sacrifice your life for the revival of our great God, Gyze!"

"Have you forgotten, Gastille?" Ami reminded calmly. "The Vanguard fighters on Earth will protect me. Believe me on this; Gyze's plans will not come into fruition."

 _She has such great confidence and trust._ Arte was momentarily stunned by the calmness the reborn Goddess exhibited. _But I won't be fooled by such a cool smile._ "In that case, it will be rather interesting to see those Cardfighters you're so proud of fail to rescue you. And when that happens, your smile will fade away and you will drown in fear and despair. Also, let me tell you one more thing; using your Godwave energies to revive the Zeroth Dragons will grant them even more power than before! So, try to enjoy yourself while dying for Gyze-sama's sake." smirking, he activated the ritual that would suck up Harmonia's Godwave energy and transfer them to the six Zeroth Dragon cards.

* * *

"Who are you?" Branch Chief Oyama demanded when Fuchidaka Saori crashed the Branch Chief meeting.

"From Team Diffrider..." Mamoru recognized the Kagero user.

"Fuchidaka Saori." Ibuki remarked.

"I don't go by that anymore." Saori chided. "Now, the name is Dumjid." he stated, flashing his Diffride mark. "I'm an Apostle of the Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze."

"An Apostle of Gyze, you say?" Oyama echoed. "You're..."

"What's wrong?" Saori shrugged. "I went out of my way to come here. Give me a warmer welcome than this."

"Get serious." Aichi snapped. "You call yourself an "Apostle', but why did you come here?

"Just to say hi." Saori replied.

"In that case, you can stay a little longer and tell us everything." Ibuki challenged. "For starters, the purpose of you Apostles, just what is 'the Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze', and most importantly, where is Kozuki Ami?"

"Fine." Saori answered. "That is, if you can beat me. But are you prepared to go up against an Apostle of Gyze?"

"Let's fight." Ibuki brought out his deck. "So, why don't you tell us the Apostles' scheme?" he demanded after winning the fight.

"Fine, but..." Saori pressed the button on his wristwatch. "I won't be the one who tells you." and activated the area-wide imagery.

* * *

"Welcome to the ancient temple dedicated to my master." Arte informed the group, a pair of spotlights centered themselves on the blond cardfighter. "My name is Gastille. I worship the God of destruction and chaos." he flashed his Diffride mark. "The Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze, will annihilate everything and return it to nothingness. We're trying to hasten that 'end time'. We, the six Apostles, and the 'trump card' we need to do that is already in the palm of our hand."

"'Trump card'?" Ibuki echoed.

"The six Zeroth Dragons." Arte chuckled, another pair of spotlights then shone on the comatose and rather pale Ami, the six Zeroth Dragon cards were slightly reflected by the light, with one of the cards, the Megiddo Zeroth Dragon card, completely regaining its color. "By absorbing the Cray Queen's life, the Zeroth Dragons will be resurrected, strong than before. The world will be silenced before the destruction of our God!" he expanded his power and throwing the group out of Relics.

* * *

"This is a declaration of war." Mamoru concluded.

"Yeah." Ibuki agreed. "At least now we know where Kozuki is."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Purging Overlord

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Just because Arte/Gastille _says_ the Zeroth Dragons will be more powerful doesn't mean they are; he just _assumes_ that just because they're using Harmonia's Godwave/life-force energy to resurrect the Zeroth Dragons, the Zeroth Dragons will automatically gain more power because of that. As for Ami, once the guys free her, Chrono and the rest from Relics in episode 7, she'd fall into a deep coma and won't wake up until episode 16; since the life-force-draining ritual had imbued portions of Ami/Harmonia's life energy into the Zeroth Dragon cards, she'd need _at least_ 3 portions of her stolen life-force returned before she could awake. As for what the Apostles' plan for Ami, they only see her as a energy source revive the Zeroth Dragons; they assume she'll die once the last Zeroth Dragon is completely revived. As for Gyze, he never saw the first Queen Isis as much of a threat since she hadn't had the chance to awaken the Harmonia aspect of her power. But in this lifetime, with Harmonia also awakened, Gyze has actually _more_ afraid of the prospect of the cosmic Godwave power merging with Messiah's power, since that power has the ability to vanquish him completely.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 12: Purging Overlord

* * *

In Hong Kong...

Misaki and Kamui had caught with with Kai, Arata and Makoto.

"We finally caught the Apostles' tail." Misaki stated, taking a shrimp by it's tail and popping it into her mouth, the group had gathered around a table in a restaurant for dinner.

"Yeah, we owe Kiba for that." Kai agreed.

"Seems like Wakamizu built a base." Kamui gobbled down his plate of food. "Let's bust the place up and make him spill about Relics."

"Agreed." Misaki wiped her hands. "We need to rescue the captured Ami and the others."

"We've gotta do our best." Arata looked at the hesitant Makoto. "Maybe we can find something out about Noa. What's wrong?"

"Hey, Arata." Makoto voiced. "Do you really think we can do this?"

"What are you talking about?" Arata asked.

"I mean, they're all Diffriders." Makoto pointed out. "The only way to get Noa back is by defeating Chaos Breaker, who's possessing him. You saw how difficult it was for Chrono against Shiranui at Under 20, remember? Even Chrono lost then... we'll definitely get Noa back. But we're not good enough to do it yet."

"Then leave." Kai retorted. "I''ll go."

"Don't let it bother you." Kamui assured, the Kagero user stood up to leave. "That's his way of encouraging you. Don't get flustered; he knows how you guys feel."

"In the past, he lost Ami once and he felt the same way you do now." Misaki added. "To the end, he never gave up. Your bond won't be lost. So, don't you dare stop."

* * *

"Shion's info didn't say anything about this!" Kamui protested, the group had infiltrated the hideout and were running away from the horde of security robots.

"What are you going on about?" Misaki chided. "This is an Apostle hideout. Of course it wouldn't be defenseless."

"This way." Kai turned the corner.

"This is it." Makoto peered into the control room, following the map on his tablet. "Nobody's here. It seems to be a completely automated facility."

"What's this?" Kamui gawked at the screen hovering over the control panel. "Relics Gener... then..."

"Yes." Misaki confirmed. "It seems this is..."

"Don't touch my masterpiece." Wakamizu demanded.

Turning as the door started to close, Kai and Kamui pushed Arata and Makoto out.

"This pattern again?" Kamui complained.

"Don't worry about us." Misaki told the teens outside. "Go back the way we came and escape."

"Welcome to my castle, Team Q4." Wakamizu turned on the lights.

"Are you a Diffrider?" Kai asked.

"Wrong." Wakamizu snorted. "Watch your mouth, human. You were supposed to say 'thank you'. After I went all the trouble of luring you here so I could sen you to my Relics."

"Even when Diffiridden, you're as loony as ever." Kamui remarked.

"Team Q4, you're not going to become an honorable vessel of Gyze." Wakamizu declared. "But I don't like you snooping around us Apostles. You're going to spend the rest of your lives inside this inescapable insect cage. You'll writhe in agony. I'm even sure my beloved Queen Gredora will be pleased. I'm going to eliminate you." with a snap of his fingers, he shifted the control panel aside to reveal a dueling table underneath. "All of you insects, one by one."

"Is that all you wanna say?" Kai stepped up.

"I suppose you'll be my first prey." Wakamizu held out his deck. "That's fine. I am perfect. Ride. The mighty warrior, the one and only, Intimating Mutant King, Darkface Alicides. Darkface's skill. All your right column Units are paralyzed. Go, Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn. Darkface attacks your Vanguard. Dangerous Horn attacks."

"Guard." Kai shielded.

"I'm going to torment you at my leisure." Wakamizu promised.

"Ride the Vanguard." Kai was nonplussed. "Flames of the apocalypse, burn everything to the farthest end of the universe. Dragonic Overlord, The Destiny. The Destiny's skill. I retire Dangerous Horn. Stride the Generation. Clad in crimson, the flames of the apocalypse purge reason. Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord, The Purge. Stride skill. I retire Promulgator. I look at the top seven cards of my deck and put The Destiny in my hand."

"A common Kagero maneuver." Wakamizu scoffed. "Do you intend to win by simply retiring rear-guards?"

"What are you misinterpreting?" Kai questioned. "The Purge's skill. 1 damage to your Vanguard."

"Damage check." Wakamizu drew a critical trigger.

"This damage nullifies trigger effects." Kai informed. "Call. Glow Heater Dragon. With it skill, +6000 power. The Purge attacks your Vanguard."

"Generation Guard." Wakamizu defended. "Dream Mutant Deity, Scarabgas. With its skill, +5000 shield. On top of that, guard. Victory is imminent."

"Triple drive." Kai remained calm. "I got a draw trigger. I give the power to Glow Heater Dragon. Glow Heater Dragon attacks your Vanguard. I don't know anything about any queen, but you're one of Gyze's underlings. I'm not gonna lost to people like that."

"You insulted my clan." Wakamizu hissed. "And the almighty queen. That's unforgivable. Stride Generation. Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus. Call." he summoned four more Units. "Skill activated. +6000 power. +2000 power. I'll crush you. Bad Luck's skill. I draw one card. Obtirandus' skill. The next turn, you're prevented from calling. I'll make you grovel on the ground and then trample you. Consider it an honor. You will be honored with a magnificent death. I attack you Vanguard."

"No guard." Kai declared.

"Triple drive." Wakamizu activated the drive check. "Critical trigger. I give the power to Bolg Wasp and the extra critical to my Vanguard. Third check. Critical trigger. The same with this one. Watch, worthless Cray Queen as I crush your hope! Bolg Wasp attacks. +3000 power to Twilight Madder's skill. And now the final stroke."

"Guard." Kai pulled out three shields. "Gatling Claw Dragon. Burning Horn Evolute. Blue Ray Dracokid. I will have you tell us where Kozuki Ami is. Final Turn! Stand and draw." he ignored the panicking Wakamizu. "The Destiny's skill." he retired one of Wakamizu's Units. "Stride the Generation. Overlord, The Purge. Stride skill. I retire Dangerous Horn. I look at the top seven cards of my deck and put Overlord, The Legend in my hand. On top of that, The Purge's skill. 1 damage to your Vanguard. The Purge's Generation Break Three; with this Unit, I can do a drive check with every card in my opponent's Damage Zone. I attack your Vanguard."

"Generation Guard." Wakamizu defended. "Dream Mutant Deity, Scarabgas. Then another guard."

"Quintet Drive." Kai frowned. "I got a critical trigger. I give all the effects to my Vanguard. Second check. Third check. Fourth check. I got a critical trigger. I give all the effects to my Vanguard. Final check. I got a heal trigger. I give the power of my Vanguard. Your ambitions won't come to fruition. Not as long as we are around."

"Now, tell us everything." Kamui grinned, crackling his knuckles at the writhing Wakamizu.

"This is the end of you, too." Wakamizu activated the self-destruct on the base. "We'll all be blown to smithereens. We Apostles have bases all over the world. This is only one of them. I haven't lost." an escape hole opened underneath his feet and he dropped through it.

"No worries." Christopher popped up on the screen. "This facility is under my control. Those kids are getting out of here as we speak, and you guys had better hurry, too."

* * *

"I saved all of the Relics' data." Christopher informed the barely escaped group over Makoto's tablet. "I'll send it over later once I'm done analyzing it."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Relics Crisis

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 13: Relics Crisis

* * *

In the United Sanctuary Branch Headquarters...

"Listen to this." Aichi informed everyone else. "The data obtained from the Apostles has been analyzed and broken down. Apparently, Ami, Chrono and the others are being held captive in Relics, a prison of souls."

"And that's the good news." Christopher took over. "Relics is a giant prison that was constructed in hyperspace and has a special existence as a fusion between Cray and human technology, so only the Apostles can enter or exit it. However, that hyperspace is being produced by generators. Relics is being kept stable by overlapping space-time distortions that are being put out by the generators."

"In other words, to rescue Ami, Chrono and the others, we should destroy the generators that have been set up all over the world." Aichi summarized. "Chris, what's the bad news?" he looked at the computer genius.

"It's about Ami." Christopher answered, causing all four Guardians to be on alert. "Aichi, do you know why you, Ren, Kai and Leon haven't sensed her ever since she was captured? It appears there's a barrier around Relics that restricts her power to one-tenth of its original strength and Gastille has apparently taken advantage of her weakened state to have her undergo a life-force-draining rite to revive the Zeroth Dragons. If we don't hurry, she's going to _die_."

* * *

"Then, we'd best step on it." Aichi urged. "Everyone, be careful."

* * *

"All right, the rescue mission begins now." Ibuki had arrived at his destination. "Let's go. Charge."

* * *

"Be careful." Christopher warned. "Relics distorts the power of fate and severs the bonds between Units and fighters so that it will be possible for Gyze to Diffride. The power of fate has been greatly distorted and is at work in there, so hallucinations relating to each fighter have appeared as enemies."

* * *

"So, if we beat them, Relics will disappear?" Ibuki guessed.

* * *

"If that's the case, let's win this fight." Shion stood firm.

* * *

The life-draining ritual Arte/Gastille had placed Ami/Harmonia under had slowed down in its pace of draining the Cray Queen, now with the rescue operation underway.

* * *

"Master Leon." Jamie faced his opponent head-on. "You once freed Aqua Force. And then, my Thavas was no longer alone. Master Leon, I only have gratitude towards you. Open up the guided fate what that hand. Stride Generation. Marshal General of Surging Seas, Alexandros. Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas' stride skill. I call one more Thavas from my hand. I give Resist to that Thavas. On top of that, because I have Wave, I can attack from the back row. And I gain another skill. I move Battle Siren, Cipla. Cipla attacks the Tidal Assault on the left. Thavas attacks Tidal Assault. Cut through the raging waves of fate and curve out a new course. Marshal General of Surging Seas, Alexandros attacks your Vanguard. Triple drive. First check. Second check. Third check. A draw trigger. I give the power of Thavas. And that attack was the third one this turn. Thus, Wave. I stand two of my rear-guards. They each get +10000 power."

* * *

The spherical generator pulsed as Jamie's fight continued.

* * *

Back in Relics,

The camera closed in on the stone crucifix holding Ami/Harmonia captive, showing a widening crack on the right rock shackle.

Hashima Rin's win against the image Tokoha had further cracked the stone cross.

With the older group winning each of their fights, the stone cross started breaking down as the number of cracks increased.

* * *

"We have nothing to do but watch." Ren looked at Aichi. "After all the splashy moves they made, the Apostles are quiet for the moment, right?"

* * *

Arte manifested himself before Chrono, breaking up the fight. "The world will be silent." he declared and ignited his Diffride mark, taking on Gastille's form. "Attack." he fired an energy blast at Chronojet Dragon.

"Not yet..." Chrono swore. "Before the mark is complete, I swear... I'm gonna get out of here."

"Everything began with you." Gastille stated. "I am sincerely grateful to you, Gear Chronicle Singularity, Shindou Chrono."

"If I hadn't met Dran that day, then our worlds won't have intersected." Chrono guessed. "The Diffriders wouldn't have come here, and Kazuma and the others wouldn't have been mixed up in this?"

"There's another solution." Gastille offered. "Offer yourself to Gyze. If you accept Gyze, the others will be released from Relics. You would be the only sacrifice. Besides, accepting it would not necessarily equal destruction. Your will could keep Gyze in check. You are the one who has a hold on their fate. Don't you want to help them? Congratulations." he grinned, the Diffride mark on Chrono's palm was now completely lit.

"I don't allow it." a hauntingly powerful voice intoned.

"This voice..." Gastille was taken aback as Queen Isis manifested beside Chrono, the Cosmic Chalice cupped between her hands. "Impossible..."

"Dran..." Chrono gasped as the card floated into his hands.

* * *

"We're gonna take Chrono and the others back to our worlds!" the younger teens ended their respective fights, causing the generators to explode.

* * *

"They did it." Ren cheered.

"Generator destruction confirmed." Aichi reported. "Relics' collapse has begun."

* * *

"What about Chrono and the others?" Tokoha asked Ibuki over the phone.

"Everything converged into a Singularity." Ibuki replied. "Probably the place where Chrono disappeared."

"There they are." Tokoha stopped by the river bank as the captured group reappeared.

"Ami-heika..." a concerned Jamie was instantly by the Cray Queen's side.

"Tokoha here." Tokoha reported. "Confirming that they're all alive. But Ami-shishou..."

"She's barely breathing!" Jamie wailed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Ami Awakens

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Warning: Usagi-bashing in this chapter. Consider yourselves warned!

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 14: Ami Awakens

* * *

After the Saori/Dumjid vs. Anjou Tokoha fight...

With Saori's loss and the Diffride undone, the life-force that was stolen by the 'Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma' card returned to its owner.

* * *

In hospital...

The unconscious Ami started breathing shallowly.

* * *

At the airport...

"Well, be careful." Misaki cautioned as she and Kamui saw Kai off. "Give Gaillard and the others my best."

"It seems they're on to the Apostles' movements, too." Kai pointed out. "I'll contact you as soon as we've got a solid response."

"This is our chance to crush them all at once." Kamui stated. "We'll take care of Arata and Makoto."

"I'm counting on you." Kai nodded.

"Have you been to see... her?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah." Kai answered, his grip on his suitcase tightening.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kai silently shut the door that led into Ami's hospital ward and closed a hand around her unresponsive hand, with the insistent peeping of the vital signs monitor as the only sound emitting on the silent ward. "Just... wake up soon, alright?" he forced back a choke and kissed the unconscious woman on the forehead. "We... I'll be waiting."_

* * *

Usagi glared disgustedly at the unresponsive woman on the hospital bed, emitting pure anger in her cornflower eyes. She hated it; oh how she hated seeing the traitor being all happy.

She had trailed Ami and her lover on their dates whenever they were in Japan; she had recognized Kai Toshiki as the reincarnation of Khrysaor, one of the very few men who had refused her advances. The jealously, anger and every negative feeling welled inside her: the resentment growing darker as it drilled a hole in her heart, when she spotted the engagement ring on Ami's finger.

 _If only she hadn't remembered..._ she seethed hatefully. _If only Hino Rei hadn't been such a tattletale and told Mamoru about Yuichirou, I'll still be Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Because of them, the utopia that should've been mine is now gone! If it isn't for them..._ she clenched her hands into fists. _If it isn't for them..._ her mouth turned into a malicious smirk. Her fists unclenched as she moved over the unmoving Ami, her hands proceeding to close around the other woman's neck. _Now die, Mizuno Ami. This is your punishment for denying me my perfect future. Die and give me your powers._

"Who are you?" Arata demanded as he and Makoto entered the hospital ward. "Makoto, call security!" he shouted, jumping Usagi.

"Right." Makoto ran off as Arata tackled the hostile blond to the floor.

* * *

After the Arte/Gastille vs. Ibuki-Chrono tag-team fight...

With Arte's loss and his Diffride undone, the life-force stolen by 'Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust' returned to Ami.

* * *

In the hospital...

With two portions of her stolen life-force reclaimed, color returned to Ami's face.

* * *

With the Ruuga/Valeos vs Shion fight done and dusted...

After Shion won his fight against the Diffrided Ruuga, the portion of Harmonia's life-force that was used to revive Valeos returned to its original owner.

* * *

In the hospital...

The nurse on duty was changing Ami's IV drip bag with her eyes spotted Ami's fingers move. Pressing the doctor alert button, she summoned Ami's doctor to the ward.

* * *

"Yes?" Ibuki took the call when his smartphone rang. "Really? She's awake?"

"Ibuki?" Aichi blinked after Ibuki ended the call.

"It's Kozuki." Ibuki replied. "She's awake."

* * *

In the hospital...

Ami's eyes fluttered open as she took in the ceiling of the hospital ward.

"You're finally awake." Aichi beamed.

"Water." Ibuki handed the woman a glass of water.

"I..." Ami started, Aichi sitting her up against the pillow. "Have been asleep for a long time, haven't I?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. The Land of Descent

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 15: The Land of Descent

* * *

At the Sarmakand International Airport...

"So, I heard you beat Valeos." Chrono noted, he, Tokoha and the recently recovered Ami, met Shion at the airport.

"Yeah, I secured Magallanica's Zeroth Dragon." Shion confirmed.

"And thanks to that, three portions of my life-force returned, allowing me to be here." Ami added. "Thanks, Shion. The Kozuki Clan owns the Kiba Family a boon."

"It's nothing..." Shion flushed.

"Now we've gotta do something while we've got the chance." Chrono declared.

"The area where a warrior with miraculous powers from another world landed?" Shion echoed.

"To defeat Gyze, we've gotta get the G Zone and my future possibilities back, right here." Chrono swore.

* * *

"So, this is the 'Land of Descent'." Shion mused, the quartet were standing in the middle of the desert.

"We're supposed to wait here for our guide." Tokoha noted.

"I'm glad you could make it." Rive voiced from the distance, the cloaked man approaching the group.

* * *

"An observatory was built near here in the 15 century to record the movements of celestial bodies." Rive explained, leading the group deeper into the desert.

"That would've been about the Muromachi Period, right?" Shion mused.

"It seems that Ibuki once heard a legend around here regarding certain ruins." Rive added. "One night, as the sky became distorted and glowed colors of the rainbow, a lone noble knight descended to Earth on a mission to reinforce the seals on six evil dragons."

"Then, that was..." Shion breathed.

"Yeah, probably Holy Sword, Fides." Rive confirmed. "Apparently, Ibuki realized that after what just happened. He asked me to look into something. I compared it to the Tatsunagi information, and it seems there's no doubt about it." he pointed to the spiral hill ahead. "With divine protection from Messiah, Holy Sword Fides, landed here."

"And then, he strengthened the seals on the Zeroth Dragons cards in their resting places." Shion added.

"I believe that after resealing away all the cards, he ended up in the Far East, thoroughly exhausted, but was saved by one of the Kiba's ancestors.." Rive reasoned. "We're almost there, bout are you tired?"

"I slept all the way over on the plane, so not really." Chrono chuckled, after Tokoha nudged him on the arm.

* * *

"Wow!" Tokoha gushed, once Rive led them into the center of the conical hill.

"It's like a natural shrine." Shion noted.

"Is that...?" Tokoha pointed to the stone slab right in front of them.

"A Vanguard circle?" Chrono gaped.

"Yes, if even a faint trace of the space-time connection from when Fides came still remains, our voices may be able to reach Planet Cray." Rive stated. "I'll guide you." he told Chrono who was now standing in the middle of the circle. "You've gotta really picture it."

"Okay." Chrono nodded, holding Chrono Dan's card in hand.

"Didn't work huh?" Rive mused after a while. "Don't flip out. Your bond with the Units was weakened by Relics, and you lost the G Zone. This isn't gonna be easy. We'll try again tonight. Let's have something to eat before that. I'll get it ready." he backed off, seeing his son's frustrated expression. "You guys rest for a while." he told the others.

* * *

"Since we're here, why don't you talk to your father a bit?" Tokoha suggested.

"I didn't come here for that." Chrono hissed.

"Chrono, don't make the same mistake I did." Ami advised.

"Wha..." the three teenagers turned to the older woman.

"My family life wasn't all rosy like it is now." Ami related. "My parents... they're divorced when I was seven; the last time I saw my father was after my high school graduation and we've lost contact since then."

"I don't even know what to talk about him after all this time." Chrono admitted.

"You don't have to force yourself to talk." Shion advised.

"Exactly." Tokoha agreed. "Especially at a time like this, right? He always needs somebody to look after him." she sighed, the other three sitting on a rock ledge as they watched the father-son cardfight.

"Were we being meddlesome?" Shion wondered.

"Maybe." Ami shrugged, pausing in the middle of her carbon sketch.

"This is really life-like." Shion gawked at the canvas.

* * *

Later that night...

"Are you ready?" Rive restarted the ritual. "Then let's begin."

"We'll help too." Tokoha offered.

"So that the connection with the Planet Cray becomes even a little stronger." Shion added. "We'll picture it too."

"It's worth a try." Rive agreed and looked over at Ami.

"Guess I don't have a choice." the younger woman sighed and took her place in the middle of the three teenagers. Expanding Harmonia's Cosmo, she activated the dimensional portal.

* * *

The group of four found themselves transported to the Gear Chronicle ruins.

"This is..." Shion gawked.

"The planet Cray?" Tokoha blinked.

Chrono then focused on the Chronojet Dragon statute when Chrono Dan climbed out from behind the sculpture and waved. "Dran!" he ran towards the small dragon.

"Chrono!" Chrono Dran jumped into his Vanguard's arms. "I knew you would come."

"Chrono Dran, report." Harmonia instructed. "What is the situation on Cray?"

"Yes, Isis-heika." Dran nodded. "There are already pitched battles with Gyze's army happening everywhere. Thanks to the urgent reports from Genesis' Amaruda and Stealth Dragon, Shiranui, now our ally, we were able to escape their surprise attack. Right now, we're coming up with countermeasures. We're going to fight them with everything we've got. But it must've end like last time, with the Great Disaster. Especially because Gyze has come back to your world possessing a host. The time may come when we also have to obtain physical forms to fight against Gyze."

"What do you mean?" Chrono asked.

"You're going to Diffride?" Tokoha wondered.

"We don't really have the ability to Diffride." Dran replied. "We would use a method one step above to descend to your world as beings that possess power. If that time does come, Chrono, I need you to use the power of your Singularity. Then Messiah and all of the Gear Chronicle Units will make every effort to send us to your world. Gear Chronicle's Singularity, Shindou Chrono." he pointed to his Vanguard. "The Fides heir, Kiba Shion." he turned to Shion. "The rare Vanguard who has a bond with the Units that can never be lost, even after death, Anjou Tokoha." he pointed to Tokoha. "You three have a deep connection to the Stride Gate, which started all this and to Shouji Kazuma, who's being Diffridden by Gyze. As the guides of fate, I want you to join us in a final battle against Gyze. That's the divine message Gear Chronicle's Zodiac Time Beasts arrived at, as well as our collective opinion."

"That's what I intended to do anyway." Chrono grinned. "I'm gonna defeat Gyze and get Kazuma back."

"You know the power of fate that flows between Earth and Cray, right?" Ami reminded. "It would seems that there are some who misunderstood but the power of fate isn't produced with only one-sided feelings. When strong mental images of bonded fighters and Units call out and resonate with each other, the feelings on both sides will reverberate, link together, and awaken a power strong enough to shake the truth of the Universe. Chrono Dran, I have to apologize to you and the other Zodiac Time Beasts; giving the twelve of you the distasteful job of governing the movements of the gears of fate."

"No," Dran shook his head. "We, who have been entrusted to watch over the eternal fate that comes here, have felt it. The things that would allow us to resist Gyze, and the overwhelming nothingness that Gyze aims to return everything to, just might be born of from the normal activities of life: joy, hope, bonds, and the desire to move forward. So, Chrono, let's take back our future once more." he turned to his Vanguard.

"But how?" Chrono wondered.

"The power of fate." Dran replied. "We just have to let our mental images resonate. Picture our future" both Vanguard and Unit linked their hands.

Chrono gaped as every Unit in his G Zone manifested.

"Then, let's start." Harmonia stepped forward, summoning her Godwave power.

"Right." Dran nodded and morphed into his Chrono Dran Z form. "Let's make a vow to each other, so we can fight in your world." floating beside the Harmony Goddess, he let Shion and Tokoha come face-to-face with their avatar Units.

"Dran, the Draupnir." Harmonia reminded the Time Beast.

"Yes." Chrono Dran Z nodded and manifested the glided ring weapon Queen Isis had kept with the Zodiac Beasts. "We make a pledge to fight together." he chanted, the Draupnir was raised as Messiah's power resonated from it.

"To grasp a future that exceeds our mental images." Harmonia poured more of her Cosmo through the Draupnir. "Dimensional Overstride!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Void and Vanguard

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 16: Void and Vanguard

* * *

"Yeah, we're heading there now." Chrono confirmed, Iwakura was driving the group to the United Sanctuary Branch Headquarters. "That's where Relics appeared, right?"

"Is this really happening?" Tokoha wondered.

"Let's hurry." Shion urged.

* * *

"That's the true form of the Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze." Shion gasped as Gyze manifested itself in it's full glory after Onimaru Kazumi lost the fight against Gyze's vessel.

"That's..." Chrono spotted Kazuma in the cockpit, surrounded by black tentacles.

"Relics, the Citadel of Nothingness." Ibuki hissed as Gyze vanished into Relics.

* * *

Inside Relics, Gyze anchored itself onto the docking platform, its power solidifying.

* * *

"As you know, Gyze absorbed the Zeroth Dragons that appeared all over the world, which brought back its complete form." Christopher started, everyone had gathered back in the United Sanctuary Branch communication room. "There's a high energy response coming from the core of Relics, the Citadel of Nothingness. I believe that's where the Dragon Deity Destruction, Gyze is."

"What the heck is going on with Kazuma?" Chrono spat. "Don't tell me he's... no, it can't be."

"What's wrong, Noa?" Arata looked on worried at the wincing Noa. "Are you alright?"

"It's coming." Noa muttered. "It's closing in. The beginning of the Dragon Deity of Destruction's destruction..."

"What is this?" Jamie gaped as objects started vanishing one by one when black curd of liquid fell down from Relics.

"Whatever Relics is pouring all over the Earth is making patrol planes and buildings disappear, one after another." Mamoru realized.

"What's going on?" Oyama asked.

"What the..." Jamie gasped when the light suddenly went out.

"Electrical Power Plant 5 and Nuclear Power Plant 7 are out." Oyama reported. "Switching over to our backup generator."

"Ibuki here." Ibuki took the call coming in from one of the dial phones.

"Who is it?" Mamoru asked.

"Shindou Rive." Ibuki replied. "The black stuff from Relics made the Land of Descent disappear?"

"What does that mean?" Tokoha inquired.

"Then, we're cut off from Plant Cray?" Shion guessed.

"Gyze is a deity of destruction that rules over nothingness." Ami explained. "The very essence of its destruction is nothingness."

"Everything that the discharge from Relics touches melts and is absorbed." Christopher came back online.

"Nothingness is engulfing everything and making it disappear." Aichi added. "Only 'nothing' is being left in our world."

"This is Gyze's destruction." Mamoru breathed.

"The Dragon Deity of Destruction is bringing the world's demise." Christopher continued.

"If Gyze came to Earth through a fight, it'd only be logical that fighting would be an effective means against his nothingness." Ibuki reasoned, Team Q4 having beaten by the black liquid by engaging them into a cardfight.

"Our battles are giving strength to everyone that's fighting on the Planet Cray." Aichi added. "Let's take back everything that was lost from Gyze's destruction."

"And not just Q4." Christopher stated. "It seems our friends have also risen to the occasion."

"Everyone, do your Vanguard best." Jamie cheered.

"Emergency message to all branch chiefs." Ibuki sent out the mass message. "Repel Gyze's nothingness with Vanguard fights."

"Excuse me." Tsuneto called, entering with the rest of Team Trinity Dragon in tow. "Are Mamoru or Ibuki here? Chrono? You're here. Thank goodness."

"Tsuneto?" Chrono blinked. "What are you...?"

"Shindou..." Kazumi started, supported by Karl and Kei. "There's... something I have to tell you."

"He says there's something he's gotta tell you." Tsuneto translated.

"It's a message from Kazuma." Kazumi struggled to get his words out. "Kazuma is..."

"Get him into the infirmary, stat!" Ami instructed. "Mamoru, where's the first aid kit?"

"Do something about all this high weirdness." Rin complained, entering with Hayao in tow.

"Hashima-senpai, Hayato-senpai." Shion recognized his two upper-class teammates.

"Ibuki, us too." Hiroki called, with Taiyou on his back.

* * *

"Where's Shindou?" Kazumi stirred from the hospital bed.

"I'm right here." Chrono voiced.

"Shindou..." Kazumi reached out. "I couldn't save Kazuma. Because of that, he... even though he's like that now, Kazuma is still inside. I'm positive Kazuma is still inside."

"What do you mean, Onimaru?" Shion asked.

"The fact that I'm here proves it." Kazumi stated. "The place I got blown away to is where Kazuma and I last saw each other. Shindou, I'm the message: Kazuma's message to you. Kazuma is still... alive. At the end, I heard his voice. Kazuma is alive. Please, Shindou... Kazuma... save Kazuma."

"We'll go to Relics." Chrono decided.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kumi wondered, noticing the usually upbeat Jamie was silent.

"You're still hiding something at a time like this?" Rin glared.

"It's not that I'm hiding it..." Jamie stammered.

"What is it?" Rin demanded.

"Actually, it's about TRY 3." Jamie sighed.

* * *

"We've decided." Chrono informed Ibuki and Mamoru. "We're gonna sneak into Relics and defeat Gyze."

"Messiah entrusted the fate of two worlds, and the future to the potential you three hold." Ibuki related. "There's nothing more that needs to be said. Kiba Shion, Shindou Chrono, Anjou Tokoha, everything is in your hands."

"Then, I'm going, Ibuki." Ami added. "Unsealing the Draupnir is all for this moment."

"I understand." Ibuki nodded at the human conduit of Messiah.

* * *

On the rooftop...

"Tokoha..." Kumi started, the group of four having exited the elevator.

"Gyze, and Kazuma!" Chrono shouted.

"We're going to finish this once and for all." Shion declared.

"And we're going to open up everyone's future." Tokoha promised.

* * *

"This message is for everyone." Ibuki conveyed. "Right now, three fighters are going to accompany Messiah's conduit to challenge Gyze to a final fight. They're our only hope. So please, just take a moment. I want us to pray together. Pray for their safety and pray for their victory."

* * *

Raising the Draupnir in the air, Ami channeled Messiah's power through her body. "May they be under Messiah's divine protection! Create our future! Ex-quip: Omega Brynhildr Robe!" donning on the final evolution of her Omega Kamui Robe, the full body armor had now changed into a two-piece armor with two pairs of bladed wings spouting from its back.

In a brilliant flash, all four vanished into Relics.

* * *

"Gyze..." Chrono hissed once the teleportation bubble popped. "We challenge you!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. FINAL TURN: Eris' Fate

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. Well, this fic's coming to a close in the next chapter, hopefully. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 17: FINAL TURN: Eris' Fate

* * *

"The truth of the universe will determine everything." Gyze droned. "Before Vanguard. Vanguards who have accepted the divine protection of Messiah, I will grant your wish. With this battle, Messiah's destiny will be sealed and all fates will be returned to my nothingness." he sent Team TRY3 to three separate dueling tables each. "World, be silent in the face of the destruction I bring."

"For the sake of our tomorrow..." Shion swore.

"For the sake of everyone who's waiting for us..." Tokoha added.

"We're gonna settle this!" Chrono promised.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

"You don't have time to look away!" a mocking voice alerted Ami that she was not alone.

"You..." Ami blocked off her charging opponent with the Draupnir. "Usagi? No..." she frowned when the two females jumped apart. "You're Eris, Goddess of Discord!"

"Got that right on!" Eris, in Usagi's body, laughed. "You like?" she taunted, twirling around in her stolen body. "She was just _so_ jealous of you that it was so _simple_ to convince her to let me take possession of her body in exchange for taking away _everything_ you hold dear, Harmonia. You know what she said? 'If the world rejects Crystal Tokyo, then it deserves to be destroyed!' she quoted derisively. "I care not about what Gyze wants; it gives me the greatest pleasure in seeing you lose everything!" brandishing the Golden Apple of Discord, she let loose her malevolent Cosmo.

"I don't let you!" manifesting Harmonia's Cosmo, Ami/Harmonia counteracted with the Sacred Draupnir.

* * *

"Neon Gyze." Gyze started the cardfight.

"Chrono Dran Z." Chrono played his card. "I ride Pulsar, Merry Block Dragon. Attack!"

"I change the effect of the trigger." Gyze intoned, drawing a heal trigger. "I bind Zeroth Dragon. Ride." he rode Kazuma's Avatar Unit. "Attack."

"For the sake of a future we wanna grab." Chrono played his next card. "Ride. Chronojet Dragon Z. Stride Generation! Metapulsar, Avenir Phoenix! Stride skill. Morfessa goes to the bottom of the deck. I superior call a card 1 grade greater than it. Merry Block's skill. I call this Unit from the deck as a Grade 3. and I call again. Attack. Avenir's skill activated. Superior call. I'm not done yet. I attack with Spearhead. Skill activated. I superior call Jackal."

"Generation Guard." Gyze defended. "Guard." he blocked out Jackal's attack. "Stride Generation. Dragabyss, Luard."

* * *

"Dragabyss, Luard, attacks your Vanguard." the camera was turned to Shion's fight.

"No guard." Shion declared.

"Twin drive." Gyze activated the twin drive. "I heal 1 point of damage and bind Zeroth Dragon. Second check. I bind Zeroth Dragon. I give the critical to Morfessa."

"Don't underestimate us." Shion snapped, pulling out a guard to block out the next attack.

* * *

"Stride skill." the camera now turned to Tokoha's fight. "I superior call Belial Owl. I retire Noel. Dragabyss, Luard's skill. I superior call Daellad and Lucharba. I retire Katrina."

* * *

With Team TRY3 engaged in a cardfight against Gyze on the ground, both Harmonia and Eris took their battle to the air.

CLANG!

Both Draupnir and Golden Apple met in mid-air as the two Goddesses clashed.

* * *

"With a boost from Knies, Daellad attacks your Vanguard." back on the ground, Chrono's fight continued.

"No guard." Chrono declared.

"Dagda attacks your Vanguard." Gyze droned. "Skill activated. I retire Knies. Superior call."

"No guard." Chrono announced.

* * *

"Dragabyss, Luard attacks your Vanguard." the camera was now on Tokoha's fight.

"No guard." Tokoha declared.

"Triple drive." Gyze activated the drive check. "I bind Zeroth Dragon." he drew a critical trigger on the fist draw. "I bind Zeroth Dragon." a second critical was drawn on the third draw.

"Stride Generation!" Tokoha played her card. "Flower Princess of the Four Seasons, Velhemina. Stride skill. Then I call. Velhemina attacks your Vanguard. Skill activated."

* * *

"I ride Higher Deity Knight, Altmile." Shion played his card. "Stride the Generation! We're not going to give in. I'm going to grab all the future with these two hands. Attack."

* * *

Eris was forced on the defensive, dodging Harmonia's patter of daggers when two hit her on the shoulder. Taking Eris's moment of distraction, Harmonia closed in, blasting Eris to the ground with a burst of Cosmo from the Draupnir.

* * *

"Generation Zone released!" Chrono played his next card. "Stride Generation!"

"Damage check." Gyze drew a card. "Critical trigger. I bind Zeroth Dragon."

"Gearnext attacks your Vanguard." Chrono continued his attack.

"Generation Guard." Gyze pulled out a shield. "And a guard on top of that."

"I stand Gearnext." Chrono renewed his attack.

* * *

"The feelings of everyone all over the world will become our strength." Shion was charging up. "Strength to defeat you."

* * *

"Even if we're weak, even if we're on the verge of being crushed by despair." Tokoha swore. "We'll always rise up again and move forward."

* * *

"Evil Refuser Dragon, Quintet Wall." Gyze defended itself against Chrono's attack.

* * *

Expanding her Cosmo from the Golden Apple, Eris withstood Harmonia's attack with a barrier and charged up a ball of energy with her other hand.

* * *

"World, be silent before the destruction I bring." Gyze declared, summoning the bound Zeroth Dragons to the field.

* * *

"Come and get us." Shion accepted the challenge.

* * *

"We're not going to lose." Tokoha agreed.

* * *

"We'll show you our Vanguard." Chrono declared.

* * *

"I attack your Vanguard." Gyze launched an attack on Shion's Vanguard Unit.

"Not yet." Shion's Unit got back to its feet. "It's not over. After all, I haven't gotten everything yet. I won't let you get another turn. Stride the Generation! Immortal Holy Sword, Fides. Stride skill. Redon's skill. +3000 power. Gliding's skill. Felax gets +3000 power. Call. The same skill, one more time. Brave." he powered up some more.

"Perfect guard." Gyze shielded.

"Triple drive." Shion activated the drive check. "I give the extra critical to Redon and the power to Altmile." he drew a critical trigger on the second draw and a second trigger on the third draw.

* * *

"This isn't even enough to mess with my hair." Ahsha was knocked back into a rock wall by Ultima. "Generation Guard." Tokoha blocked off Gyze's attack. "Bond Protector Musketeer, Antero. Ranunculus of Phantasmic Blue, Ahsha's skill. Stride Generation! Flower Princess of the Four Seasons, Velhemina. Generation Break Four! All the front-row guards get +5000 power, and an extra critical."

* * *

"Ultima attacks your Vanguard." the camera was now turned to Chrono.

Chrono pulled out two guards to block the attack and used Uluru to fend off Gyze's next assault. "Stand and draw." he took his turn. "Chronojet Dragon Z's skill. With a Grade 3 Zodiac Time Beast in the Drop Zone as the cost of a stride, now, show me the future I truly desire! Stride Generation!" he played his card. "Chronovisor Heritage! Heritage attacks your Vanguard. Heart Thump Worker."

"Guard." Gyze pulled out two shields.

"Turn end." Chrono declared. "Heritage's skill activated. I gain an extra turn. I skip the ride step and stride Heritage."

* * *

Letting Eris' energy sphere to knock her off-balance, Harmonia took advantage of the opening in the Discord Goddess' defenses and stuck her with a blast of Cosmo dust from the Draupnir.

* * *

"Go, Redon!" Shion ordered the attack.

"Guard." Gyze pulled out two shields.

"Altmile!" Shion continued the attack, finally taking down his Gyze opponent.

* * *

"Attack!" Tokoha had her Ahsha attack. "I'm not done yet." the follow-up attack came from Diane.

"Guard." Gyze used two shields.

"I attack your Vanguard." Tokoha renewed her attack. "Skill activated. Bloom!" she summoned her two Tierney Units.

"Perfect guard." Gyze blocked out Velhemina's attack.

"Triple drive." Tokoha activated the drive check and getting a critical trigger on the third card. Giving the effects to her two Tierney Units, she took out Gyze.

* * *

"Chronojet Dran Z's skill." Chrono played his card. "I look at five cards in my deck, show my opponent up to one card that's Grade 1 or 3, and then add it to my hand. On top of that, Chrono Dran Z's skill. I return this card to my hand." he retrieved Chrono Dran Z from the Drop Zone. "Call." he filled up all his rear-guard circles. "Chrono Dran Z boosts. Heritage attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard." Gyze pulled out two shields.

"Triple drive." Chrono activated the drive check, getting a heal trigger and a critical trigger on his first and third draws. With the additional power, Heritage mowed down the two shields and took out Gyze.

* * *

"Eris, prepare yourself!" Harmonia clashed with her counterpart once more.

"It won't be that easy." Eris mocked expelling her Cosmo via the Golden Apple and using it to block the Draupnir. "Too bad. What's wrong?" she taunted, forcing Harmonia on the defensive. "You're pathetic." she ridiculed, both the Goddesses' sacred objects clashing with each other. "And you call yourself the Queen of Cray?"

"Eris, do you know the reason why I chose to be reborn as a human?" Harmonia parried off Eris. "It is because I was reborn as human, I know humans have a ray of light in their hearts. That's why," she channeled Messiah's power through the Draupnir. "It's my duty to protect that light! And if you insist on extinguishing that light, then let us settle this here: for the Vanguard fighters who believe in me and fight for me, I cannot lose!"

Powering up for the last time, both Goddesses charged in for the final blow.

Backed by Messiah's power, Harmonia blasted Eris off and threw her onto the ground.

"Consider this the end, Goddess of Discord, Eris." Harmonia leveled the glowing Draupnir at Eris' skull and stuck the finishing blow, dispelling Eris' spirit from Usagi's body.

The resulting energy outburst demolished Relics.

* * *

"The expansion of the void has stopped." Christopher gaped, peering closer at the computer screen.

"Ultra-concentrated void energy from Relics confirmed." one of Christopher's assistants reported.

"It's producing a gravitational field." one of the female scientists added. "The mass is increasing. It's not stopping."

"This is really bad." Christopher hissed. "Even with Gyze being defeated, a gigantic gravitational field is being created from the collapsed Relics." he placed a call to Ibuki. "The energy that's been driven into our world is out of control and has started to swallow up all the surrounding space. At this rate, our whole world will be swallowed up and wiped out. Relics acts as a tie that binds the vast amount of void energy that was sent to our world. But the surrounding space won't be able to withstand that destructive energy."

* * *

"Chris, I'm going." Harmonia informed the computer genius via a wireless transmitter. Forming three energy spheres, she encased TRY 3 into a sphere. "Return to Earth." she instructed. "This is a direct order."

"Wait a minute, shishou!" Tokoha shouted, just as Harmonia spread her Robe's wings and vanished into space.

"As if we'll let you fight this alone!" Chrono snapped.

"Generation Zone released!" TRY3 chanted, breaking free of the energy bubbles. "Now, show us the future we truly desire! Dimensional Overstride!"

* * *

"I suppose I should've known you three won't obey that order." Harmonia surpassed a resigned sigh as TRY3 manifested beside her in their Avatar Units forms.

"You can write us up for insubordination." Altmile suggested.

"I just might." Harmonia fired back. "Let's end this!"

"Together!" TRY3 nodded and the quartet flew into the center of the void.

"This is the heart of the destruction." Altmile brought up his shield.

"Create the future!" combining TRY3's power, along with Messiah's power, into the Godwave Staff, Harmonia let loose a powerful beam of light and shot it into the void heart, totally destroying it.

"It's over, huh?" Tokoha mused, after bidding farewell to Ahsha.

"No, it's just the beginning, Anjou Tokoha." a powerful feminine voice corrected, as another Goddess appeared before them.

"Grandaunt Astraea." Harmonia knelt before the Goddess of Justice. "Have you come for Eris or Usagi?"

"It is Tsukino Usagi I've come for, grandniece." Astraea confirmed.

"But, she's human." Harmonia pointed out.

"She chose to take in Eris' spirit." Astraea reminded. "Since she desired so much to be one of the Olympians, it is only fair that she should be trialed as one."

"I... understand." Harmonia relented. "I concede to the judgment of the Olympian Council."

"Was that..." Shion gawked.

"Yes." Harmonia sighed. "For now, let's go back."

"Yeah." Chrono agreed as Harmonia encased them into a large bubble and returned to Earth's atmosphere.

"By the way, shishou, I've been meaning to ask." Tokoha started. "When are you and Kai getting married?"

"Not this again..." Harmonia moaned. "I swear if this gets brought up _one_ more time, Toshiki and I are eloping."

"You can't!" Tokoha whined, complete with the puppy-dog pout.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Epilogue

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is the epilogue and the end of this series. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Epilogue

* * *

Ami let out a small smile as she watched TRY3 get surrounded by their group of friends. Not wanting to intrude, she retreated quietly.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

Now in a black lace midi dress, Ami was nursing a martini glass of 'Woman Warrior' as the singer on stage in her hotel's live music bar belted out a Blues jazz number.

"Miss," a waiter voiced, lowering to present a glass of 'Black Sunset' in front of her. "Compliments from the sir at the bar counter."

Ami turned to see Kai raising his glass of 'Candy Apple' at her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'll say you're hinting something." Ami joked, Kai joining her seconds later.

"Maybe." Kai slid into the armchair beside her. The couple settled into a comfortable silence as the singer on stage continued singing. "May I have this dance?" he stood up, offering a hand to his partner when a love ballad started playing onstage.

* * *

About two years after the Relics incident...

"Minako, calm down." Makoto sat the panicking bride down as Misaki and Ami continued their makeup artists job.

"I _am_ calm!" Minako protested.

"Stop moving!" Misaki snapped, the blusher applicator brush in hand.

"I'm actually going to marry." Minako suddenly had an epiphany. "I'm going to get married to the best man I have ever met in my life! And... and I'm so happy!"

"Aino-san, please let Misaki and Ami-shishou work." Tokoha pleaded.

* * *

Later that afternoon in the open field housing the wedding ceremony...

Miwa was already standing at the end of the aisle and waiting for his bride to arrive as the invited guests moved into their seats.

Once the guests were settled, the grooms and bridesmaids entered in accordance: Kai was in all black with a red tie, with Ami on his arm in a long-flowing blue dress. Ibuki followed in a black tux with a plum-purple tie, with Makoto on his arm in a strapless mint-green knee-length dress.

The Seals Dragon user grinned broadly as the cliche music began playing; Ami had put her foot down and insisted on 'Moonlight Sonata' when Minako suggested 'Never Say Goodbye'. The blond then felt his throat go dry when Minako entered the wedding procession with her father beside her.

"Honored guests, we're gathered today..." the pastor started.

* * *

"They are not being very subtle, are they?" Ami deathpanned, looking at the bride's bouquet in her hands and knowing that Minako had purposefully thrown it to her.

"Indeed, they aren't." Kai shook his head.

"Miwa, Minako." Ami looked at the newly-weds who were approaching them. "If the two of you don't _drop_ this, I swear Toshiki and I are _eloping_."

Insert shocked gasps/exclaims from the females within hearing vicinity.

"You can't!" Makoto turned sharply to her best friend.

"That's what I said!" Tokoha piped in.

"I don't know what the fuss is all about." Chrono cut in. "All this wedding preparations is so troublesome; Kozuki and Kai don't have to do it if they don't want to."

"Chrono..." Tokoha hissed, glaring daggers at the redhead.

* * *

Three years later...

The 27-year-old United Sanctuary Branch hospital director looked up from her computer screen when she heard her office door open.

"You _do_ remember you're due for maternity leave from tomorrow onward, right?" Kai reminded his wife, shutting the door behind him.

"Toshiki, I'm pregnant, not invalid." Ami stated flatly.

"Sure..." Kai snorted. "Are you done for the day?"

"Almost." Ami nodded and shifted her mouse to shut her computer down before grabbing her work bag.

With his wife beside him, Kai reached out a hand and switched off the office lights.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
